


Together, Always

by Lahombre9904



Category: Anisoka - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahombre9904/pseuds/Lahombre9904
Summary: The clone wars start off with a bang. As Anakin and Obi Wan have gained reputations as generals, there as still surprises for them waiting in stock, like a tiny Tugrutan who loves to talk back.The story starts off at the battle of Kristopsis, when Anakin learns that Master Yoda has sent him a little “gift.”As the war rages on, he comes to appreciate her more and more, but due to decisions made by his old master...maybe he’ll need to take into consideration where he’s supposed to go when his life gets turned on it’s head.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Comments: 65
Kudos: 96





	1. A Chance At More

**Author's Note:**

> \- Anakin and Padmé were never a thing  
> 

Today’s the day. It may not seem like much to anybody else but as Ahsoka got closer and closer to Kristopsis she just kept thinking about him. Anakin Skywalker, the hero without fear, the greatest Jedi the order has seen in 1,000 years and for some odd reason ever since Ahsoka came to the temple she’s been captivated by him. She couldn’t quite put her finger one it but whatever it was, she was pulled to him. Watching him for years but never having enough courage to actually go up and talk to him, then when the war started and he was knighted all she and the other younglings would talk about was if they got picked to be the chosen ones padawan.

After a while it became clear that he had no intention of ever having one. But when Master Yoda summoned her and told her that she would be going to Kristopsis to meet her new master, she didn’t know how to respond. Initially it was excitement, but it soon turned into fear and panic when she remember who was there. Would he even want me? She thought. What’ll happen if he flat out refuses? Her nervousness only increased as she got closer to the front and as the doors opened she rolled her shoulders and did her best to look confident.

“Now or never..” she whispered as she started to step off the transport ship and towards the two Jedi.

—

“A youngling.” Obi Wan said with surprise and curiosity in his voice. He was expecting a padawan.

“And who are you supposed to be?” Anakin asked, adding into his masters curiosity.

“I’m Ahsoka.” She said, as she gazed into Anakins eyes, they were so much more captivating up close and in person it took all her will just to tear her eyes away. “Master Yoda sent me with a message. You both need to return to the Jedi temple immediately. It’s an emergency.”

“Well in case you haven’t noticed, we’re in an a bit of an emergency right here.” Anakin was beginning to get annoyed with the council, they didn’t send supplies and now they were telling him they needed to leave? The thought irked him.

“Yes, our communications have been a bit unreliable but we’ve been calling for help.”

“Master Yoda hadn’t heard from you and sent me with the message.” Ahsoka was trying to keep her cool and show she could handle what was going on around her but it was still increasingly hard to not constantly stare at him.

He signed. Not only had they not heard their cries for help but instead they send this...kid! He walked away and threw his arms up. “Oh great, they don’t even know we’re in trouble.”

Ahsoka looked down, quickly trying to come up with a way to help or at least get them some type of connection. “Maybe you can relay a signal through the cruiser that just dropped me off.” She said, seeing Obi Wans approval at the idea lifted her spirits, but Anakin only looked annoyed at her, jealous even. Well, at least they’ll be able to get reinforcements. She concluded.

They stood around a holotable, waiting for someone at the temple to answer their call if it was even going through. Ahsoka just kept staring at Anakin, his chiseled features, his kind yet mysterious eyes, hiding some kind of pain that was trapped deep beneath the surface. After a few minutes of her continuously getting lost in all that was Anakin a little blue hologram of the Jedi grandmaster appeared in front of them. She was glad it worked and excited to be if some help to him and Obi Wan.

“Master Kenobi. Glad Ahsoka found you, I am.” Yoda remarked at the sight of his fellow councilman. 

Obi Wan spoke with urgency and a hint of panic in his voice, trying to strain how deeply in trouble they were. “Master Yoda, we are trapped here and vastly outnumbered. We are in no position to go anywhere or do anything. Our support ships have all been destroyed.”

Yoda didn’t hesitate with his response, sensing the rising concern in Kenobi’s tone. “Send reinforcements to you, we will-“ The signal began to cut out and Yoda flickered and before they knew it, his hologram had disappeared.

“Master Yoda...Master Yoda!” Obi wan began to shout as if that would work. The cruiser they were using to relay their signal from was being attacked and had alerted the Jedi that they had to leave if the crew was to survive. And with that they took off.

“I guess we’ll have to hold out a little longer.” Anakin said nonchalantly, like this was something the he was completely capable of doing. Ahsoka took the risk and glanced over to him again, she wasn’t really sure how she was going to tell them the rest of Master Yoda’s message, but as if on cue Obi Wan began to introduce himself as her Master after introducing herself as the padawan learner.

“I’m at your service Master Kenobi, but I’ve actually been assigned to Master Skywalker.” She said pointing at him, driving the statement further in the process. A sense of shock quickly went through Anakin’s body as he realized what was happening.

“What? No no no no no there must be some mistake.” Anakin pointed at Obi Wan. “He’s the one who wanted a padawan.”

“No, Master Yoda was very specific. I am assigned to Anakin Skywalker, and he is to supervise my Jedi Training.” Somehow she wasn’t surprised at the way he reacted, he had never wanted to even be around the younglings and when word got out he didn’t want a padawan either...she would have to prove herself to him.

“But that doesn’t make any sen-“ Obi Wan interrupted before the conversation went further. Talking about the droids and their likelihood to figure things out sooner rather than later.

Anakin said he was going off to check on Rex and his men in the lookout post. Obi Wan slyly reminded him, although inadvertently, that he was a master and that his new padawan needed to go too. He scoffed before rolling his eyes and nodding his head for Ahsoka to follow him. Through their entire walk there he could only think of 5 words. Well that’s just kriffing great!

—

As they approached to lookout he asked Rex for the status of everything. He responded quickly by saying it was all quiet. Rex looked down at Ahsoka wondering who the hell she was and after asking Anakin that, she decided to step in and be more upfront.

“I’m Master Skywalker’s padawan. The names Ahsoka Tano.” She felt good taking a little control back and showing she wasn’t afraid to talk out. Rex looked confused and baffled by her and her statement. He took a quick look back at his general.

“Sir I thought you said you’d never have a padawan.”

“There’s been a mix up, the youngling isn’t with me.” He said. Maybe if I continue to look at her as a youngling she’ll eventually be one and leave me alone. She was getting sick and tired of his insistently rude attitude.

“Stop calling me that. You’re stuck with me Skyguy.” She gave a sly smirk and Rex couldn’t stop himself from laughing. Even after covering his mouth he continued to laugh and laugh. Anakin however, was not amused.

“What did you just call me? Don’t get snippy with me ‘youngling’. I don’t even think you’re old enough to be a padawan.” Before she could respond he cut her off, continuing with his yet too be finished sentence.

“This isn’t the temple anymore, so you’d better start proving your worth. Captain Rex will show you how a bit of respect can go a long way.” Rex uncomfortable took a step forward and ushered her off toward the cannons. Kids, what the hell was Master Yoda thinking dropping a kid in my lap? Anakin was trying to think about what he’d done to deserve such a punishment but nothing came to mind. He had been good, he had followed orders, for the most part, and done his best to win battles that always seemed unwinable. This sucks.

—

Rex and Ahsoka came back frantically, saying something about an energy shield and the enemies advance. The three of the went to Obi Wan to relay the message and as it turns out there was one.

As they stood around the table looking at a holomap of the city and where the energy field was, Ahsoka came up with the idea to destroy it. Whether or not it was a snippy little ‘padawan’ who came up with the idea, Anakin agreed, saying that the energy field needed to be taken down if they were to have any hope of winning this planet. Obi Wan rejoiced at their agreement and then volunteered the both of them to sneak past the enemy lines to find the shield generator. Once Anakin and Ahsoka were far enough away from Obi Wan he leaned down and spoke to her.

“We are going to have a talk about your attitude, Snips.” Anakin was still annoyed that she kept trying to run the show after just getting here. Speaking for the both of them when Obi Wan volunteered them, acting all bossy and sassy. He was going to get her to leave when they got back from this mission. His preconception of padawans were right, they’d only get in the way.

They were sitting up on a balcony over watching the encroaching energy field, Ahsoka wondering if she’s making the right decision about all of this. She ultimately decided that she need to show more enthusiasm and keep up the tough exterior. She jumps down from where she was sitting to asks him a question.

“So what’s the plan Skyguy?” She liked calling him that. Maybe if she said it enough he would come to terms with it, she thought. She looked over the ledge where he was watching the droids through binoculars.

He scoffed, looking back with a sly smirk to reply. “I thought you were the one with the plan, Snips.” He was getting tired of her attitude, but if he was stuck with her for the time being he might as well give her a bit of it back.

“No, I’m the one with enthusiasm. You’re the one with experience. Which I’m looking forward to learning from.” She started getting closer to him, his presence was warm even if his demeanor wasn’t. She liked being close to him, wanting to reach out and touch him was out of the question, but that didn’t mean it was out of his mind. Shooting him a quick and genuine smile she wasn’t expecting in back, but when he did she felt like she was about to melt. He was quite a handsome man, of that much there was no doubt.

He went in about needing to get past the tank lines somehow, saying that it would be damn near impossible to flank around and there was no chance in going up the middle unless you could disguise yourself as a...droid. He didn’t really listen to the first half of what she said afterwards but heard her mention a plan. He sprung up, putting down the binoculars and saying he wait was over, he had a plan.

—

They were hiding in a box. A box! Skywalker was supposed to be some headstrong general who was an amazing fighter, so why was he hiding in a box?! As the energy shield crossed over them and he was on top of Ahsoka, she kept wondering these things. The droid marching still seemed loud so they knew they couldn’t really do anything about moving, so right now she was just going to have to try her best to distract her self. She was growing anxious, hoping the droids wouldn’t spot them. Clearly not hiding it well, Anakin did his best to try and comfort her. He had no idea how to do it so he did what his mom used to do to calm him down, he pulled her into a hug.

“I know you’re scared, but we just have to wait here a few more minutes and let them march by us.” What the hell was he thinking? The moment he pulled her into a hug she froze. His arms were so comfortable, she felt safe and protected in them. Her lekku were a lot darker then they had ever been before. She was blushing, and there was no hiding that. Thankfully he wasn’t looking.

“T-thank you Master.” They stayed like that for a few more minutes, at some point she wrapped her arms around him, holding the warmth that was Anakin. This isn’t so bad, they both finalized in their mess of a brain. He would never admit it out loud, but maybe having an apprentice wasn’t as terrible as he thought, comforting someone felt nice. Although this one will have to prove to him she deserves to be his student, not just anybody can keep up with him.

The droid army had already marched by, and now they were in a crawl moving along and doing their best to stay on the straightest and most inconspicuous path. After a while of crawling they both decided to ditch the box and almost immediately they were attacked by a droideka. She followed his directions well, not getting killed by your first droideka attack was a good mark in his book. They finally found the shield generator and started heading towards it, but her impatience got the better of her and she triggered a trap.

Anakin shouted you get the charges set and to leave the droids to him, she did as instructed and eventually after a few mishaps of triggering more droids, the charges were set and ready to detonate, but Skywalker found himself surrounded. Ahsoka did some quick thinking and saved him, not before giving him a small heart attack though. He then shouted again, saying she could’ve gotten him killed. She wasn’t defusing the situation either by adding she just saved his life. Yet again, he scoffed and walked away.

—

The shield generator was blown up and the seps were taken care of. All was well on that side of the battle, but these two were still in a small argument. Ahsoka was looking at the floor, embarrassed, ashamed, nervous...sad. Anakin sensed her going through these emotions and sat down next to her. He wasn’t very good at cheering people up, be he at least had to try. There was a spark inside her, one that he thought needed to be nurtured and cared for so that it may one day become a glorious inferno.

“You’re reckless little one, you never would have made it as Obi Wans padawan...but maybe you’ll make it as mine.” She looked up at him, his lips were forming a compassionate smile. She couldn’t help herself but stare at it and then into his eyes, the eyes that felt like they held the galaxy in them, like everything would be ok if she just fell into them. He saw the sadness and despair fly off of her, replaced with glee and excitement. She looked like she was going to reach her arms out and hug him, but decided agains it. He was the first to stand up, outstretching a hand to help her up, she took it happily.

“Oh and uh...thank you. For saving me back there. I’m sorry I yelled at you.” Now he was embarrassed, and she wasn’t going to wast this opportunity. She gently punched him in the shoulder, smiling through her response.

“Anytime Skyguy.” He rolled his eyes, but nonetheless smiled back at her.

“Come on Snips.” He said taking off in a sprint. “I’ll race you back to Obi Wan.”

“Ohhooo you’re on.” And just like that they we’re racing back to the front. His eyes started to shift towards her as they ran. You know what? he thought after a moment. I could get used to this.


	2. Misinterpreting

It’s been a little while, Anakin and Ahsoka have had several successful missions together and she’s started to grow on him. He’s come to terms with training a padawan and honestly, it’s nice having someone to watch your back.

They were called to Geonosia to stop the warlord Poggle The Lesser’s plot to rebuild a droid factory to aid the Separatists forces. Anakin and Ahsoka were tasked with destroying the factory, at all cost. Accompanying them on this mission is Master Luminara Unduli and Padawan Barriss Offee with reinforcements. But time is running out for The Hero Without Fear and his padawan as the factory nears its completion.

—

Ahsoka was in the middle of giving a briefing to a squadron of the 501st, well...she was trying to. There was a holomap of the factory and it’s surroundings.

“This bridge is our first waypoint.” She said while pointing to a slim line that hung over a canyon.

“Focus your fire on the gun emplacements here and here,” she pointed to the left and right if the opposite side of the bride, indicating where their top priority was. “because it’s only-“

Before she could finish her sentence Anakin interrupted her. “Because it’s only after we neutralize the guns, that we can push for the factory.” Ahsoka looked at him with distaste and annoyance. 

“I was--yes, we can push for the factory.” 𝑈𝑔ℎ! 𝑌𝑜𝑢 𝑎𝑙𝑤𝑎𝑦𝑠 𝑑𝑜 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠. She thought to herself before continuing with her briefing.

“Now, expect stiff resistance and-“ Yet again, before she could even finish a sentence her master cut in front of her and finished 𝐡𝐞𝐫 briefing.

“And don’t forget to top off your energy cells and ration packs. Once we leave, you can kiss your resupply goodbye.” Anakin took a quick breath, putting his hands on his hips and turning a little to see her. “Anything we’re missing Ahsoka?”

“No, Master.” She said through gritted teeth. It took everything in her will power not to slap him silly, but because they were on a battlefield she had no time to yell at him right now. At least not in front of their men.

“I’m pretty sure you’ve covered everything...in 𝐦𝐲 briefing.” She gave him a heavily sarcastic smile. 𝐼’𝑣𝑒 ℎ𝑎𝑑 𝑖𝑡 𝑢𝑝 𝑡𝑜 ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑦𝑜𝑢! Anakin clearly wasn’t getting the hint cause all of her passive aggressive energy went right over his head.

“Very well. Squad dismissed.” He felt satisfied, like the point had gotten across and that he was doing a good job. 𝑇ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑤𝑒𝑛𝑡 𝑤𝑒𝑙𝑙. “Alright Ahsoka, what’s next?” That was it, she had to speak her mind. With everything going on around she needed to tell him how she felt about his little stunt.

“You know Master, 𝐦𝐲 briefings might go better if you didn’t always interrupt me or try to-“

Just like before, he interrupted. “I wasn’t interrupting. I was trying to help you.” He wasn’t really sure where this was coming from but he didn’t quite care at the moment, he just wanted to get to work. She, however, wasn’t done talking.

“Which I would 𝙖𝙥𝙥𝙧𝙚𝙘𝙞𝙖𝙩𝙚 if you didn’t interrupt me to do so.” She was starting to think he was just being stupid on purpose. “I just think you don’t trust me enough to give the briefing.”

Now he was getting a little annoyed. He was fine with a few comebacks here and there but to flat out bring his trust into question wasn’t something he took lightly. He believed it might be time to tech her another lesson in humility.

“It’s not about trust, Snips. It’s about getting the point across correctly.” He already wanted to be done with this but he could already sense that she had more to say.

𝑂𝑘 𝐼 𝑐𝑎𝑛’𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑖𝑡 𝑎𝑛𝑦𝑚𝑜𝑟𝑒. 𝑊𝑒’𝑟𝑒 ℎ𝑎𝑣𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑑𝑖𝑠𝑐𝑢𝑠𝑠𝑖𝑜𝑛, 𝑁𝑂𝑊! She was already livid that he didn’t have the common courtesy to see what he was doing, but flat out denying it and trying to shrug it off as help was getting on her nerves. “Ah Ha! So you don’t trust me to get it done correctly I knew it!”

Kriff. Well now he just felt bad, he didn’t mean to make her feel unappreciated or untrustworthy. Sighing, realizing a little of what he’s done, he quickly begins to try and make amends. “Snips I never said-“

“No, no, it’s ok. I understand. 𝙔𝙤𝙪’𝙧𝙚 the master. 𝙄’𝙢 the padawan.” She stormed off. Not literally, but she might as well have. The sheer amount of agitation she felt towards him right now was almost palpable. It felt good to interrupt him finally, but not good enough to make her feel any better about her own master not trusting her, and his feeling sorry for her was going away the further she walked, replacing itself with irritation.

—

Luminara and Barriss we’re stepping off their transport ship, greeted by captain Rex informing them that Skywalker and his padawan were waiting for them. As they began approaching, Luminara told Barriss about their constant lack of following orders, getting into trouble, and arguing. The arguing got clearer and clearer as the two approached the other pair, mid ‘discussion’. Ahsoka was going on about Anakin not trusting her enough and that maybe he should just send her back. Anakin only gave a sinister smirk and told her not to tempt him. 

Luminara got closer, greeting Anakin and telling Barriss to introduce herself. She curtsied and began to speak.

“I am padawan learner Barriss Offee, at your service.” Anakin gave a little smile at how polite Barriss was being. 𝑀𝑎𝑦𝑏𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑐𝑎𝑛 𝑙𝑒𝑎𝑟𝑛 𝑎 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑜𝑟 𝑡𝑤𝑜 𝑓𝑟𝑜𝑚 ℎ𝑒𝑟. Ahsoka got the little jab, but decided now wasn’t the time. She outstretched her hand towards Barriss and began introducing herself as well.

Barriss took her invitation and started shaking her hand. “The names Ahsoka, it’s a pleasure to meet you Barriss.” They both smiled at each other, genuine smiles. It was oddly reassuring knowing that she wouldn’t have to deal with Anakin for the entirety of the mission now.

“It’s good to see you both again.” Anakin took the attention away from the padawans and addressed both of their new partners.

“I wish it were under more peaceful circumstances.” Luminara almost sounded saddened, like she’d wished to speak with him again but could never find the time of day to find it or get to him. Unfortunately it looks like their reunion was cut short as Rex returns and informs them that the holomap is running again and ready to be examined.

As they stood around the holomap examining it and coming up with any possibly easier strategies aside from the frontal assault, Luminara mentions the risk in doing so as their losses within the ranks will be innumerable while Anakin rebuttals saying that they’ll be even bigger if they don’t stop that factory from going online. While he is right, she brings up an alternative, showing the map of the catacombs underneath the Geonosian structure. Some of the tunnels are close enough to the bottom of the canyon where a hole can be cut through and the catacombs breached.

“Once inside you will need to find a way up to the main reactor and blow the whole thing inside out.” Anakin wasn’t too fond of this plan, just looking at the map was giving him a headache, he couldn’t imagine having to run through it to find some reactor.

“Eh, looks like a good way to get lost if you ask me.” Luminara smiled a bit at his statement. She motioned to her padawan and she stepped forward, a similar smile plastered on her face as well.

“To the unprepared, yes. Which is why I have had Barriss memorize all 200 junctions of the labyrinth. It’s important to be prepared, especially when people’s lives depend on it.” He was pleased with how thought out she was, always the type come with all her bearings in check.

“You always were thorough. But who’s going to distract the Geonosians while someone else plants the bombs?” Ahsoka also had a concern she wished to voice about the matter and voiced it, stepping up in the process.

“Adding to Anakin, if whoever is going in there is going to be successful, we’ll need to create some type of diversion.” Barriss stepped up this time, she didn’t want to get left out of the conversation and decided to finish out the mission plan.

“Yes, that is where our masters come in. They provide the distraction, while we infiltrate the tower.” Luminara looked at her padawan with pride. Even if she didn’t show it much, she was glad that Barriss was as attentive as herself.

Anakin didn’t hesitate this time, he was out with his concern of that being a suicide mission. Luminara remarked that it wouldn’t be if they were successful holding Poggle’s attention on the frontal assault. Ahsoka voiced her passive aggression again by saying she could do this, that this by far wasn’t the riskiest mission she’s taken. Anakin was aware it wasn’t but still didn’t want to risk it himself, saying that she wasn’t prepared for it like Barriss was.

“Not to worry.” Luminara interjected in their little argument. “My padawan is reliable. She can lead them both through the maze.” Both her and Barris looked content with themselves and their plan and were simply waiting for the others to stop fighting.

“See master? Dependable Barriss can get us through and as you well know, I can follow orders.” She finished that with a cheeky smile as she crossed her arms when he clearly looked displeased, but it was already decided. Barriss and Ahsoka each got a supply bag before Luminara handed Anakin and Ahsoka cronometers, instructing everyone to synchronize them. They did just that, checking first to make sure and feeling reassured when they each beeped green simultaneously. Barriss and Ahsoka took off toward their intended destination.

As the masters watched their padawans run off into the distance, Luminara turned to Anakin. “You feel your padawan is not up to the task.” She tried to pry it out of his mind whatever it was he was thinking or feeling.

“I never said that.”

“Well what is it then?” 𝐼’𝑚 𝑛𝑒𝑟𝑣𝑜𝑢𝑠, 𝐼 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑑𝑜𝑛’𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑡 ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑡𝑜 𝑔𝑒𝑡 ℎ𝑢𝑟𝑡...𝑜𝑟 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑠𝑒. The thought and image of Ahsoka lying lifeless at his feet while he could do nothing to protect her flashed before him. He quickly tried his best to shrug them off before replying in the usual monotone way he does.

“Nothing...” he said while looking down at a random patch of dirt and rocks off to the right. He was never going to admit it, but he was starting to get attached to his snippy little padawan, whether he wanted to or not.

𝐵𝑒 𝑠𝑎𝑓𝑒, 𝐴ℎ𝑠𝑜𝑘𝑎.

—

Ahsoka and Barriss we’re climbing down the wall when they heard the fighting begin on the bridge above them. Barriss was calm and collected, but Ahsoka didn’t like the way she left things off with Anakin. She know he cared, but sometimes it didn’t feel that way. Well, she hoped that they’d survive so that she can get back and apologize to him. She expected one back, but knowing him, it would be easier to get one out of him if she said hers first.

The fighting continued when they ran across the canyon floor. Barriss listened to the wall for a moment before igniting her lightsaber and cutting a rectangular slab out of the rock wall. Ahsoka started to go in first before Barriss grabbed her shoulder her and said that she should go first since she knew the way. Ahsoka didn’t see the flaws in her logic so she nodded and let her pass.

Before fully entering though she looked over her shoulder and up at the bridge where she knew Anakin was fighting. He didn’t need it, she was well aware of his skills, but something still compelled her to whisper into the wind.

“Be safe...Anakin.”


	3. Necessary Sacrifices

Ahsoka and Barriss were finally in the catacombs now, the eerie and sinister atmosphere of the tunnels slowly began to seep in. Everything there felt dark, it felt like something or someone was always watching them and as they heard clicks from somewhere down one of the the halls they shivered a little. She had a really bad feeling about this all of a sudden.

Barriss lead Ahsoka for what felt like forever, but as she checked her chronometer, it was unfortunately made clear that they’d only been walking for about 5 minutes. 𝐴𝑚 𝐼 𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑦 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑎𝑛𝑥𝑖𝑜𝑢𝑠 𝑟𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡 𝑛𝑜𝑤? Ahsoka thought to herself. Her mind was wandering, only subconsciously following Barriss and doing what she did. All that was really going through her mind was Anakin, she just felt bad. She knew about the risk her mission carried but still, she didn’t want that to be the last goodbye she gave to him. It just didn’t sit well with her.

Barriss pressed herself up against a wall. Ahsoka followed instinctively and did the same on the adjacent wall. It wasn’t quite clear why she was doing it but now wasn’t really the time to question her verbally.

All at once, clicking could be heard much louder than they’d heard before. She glanced down the passageway and saw that there were Geonosian soldiers patrolling the catacombs. They’d been lucky enough to not run into any yet but the thought alone was still unsettling.

A sound came from further down a lit passage and the guards went to check what had made it. Barriss took the opportunity to lead her an Ahsoka back on track to the generator.

Again they walked for what felt like a long time. She didn’t even care to check how long it had been because she’d known she’d just be disappointed. Barriss stuck her arm out in front of Ahsoka and brought both of them to a halt. She ducked under something, Ahsoka was already low enough to the ground where she didn’t have to but as she came up next to Barriss she saw exactly what they’d walked into.

Geonosians littered the walls all around them, as far as the passage went. There was still some that remained out of view due to how long the hall was.

“They’re sleeping.” Barriss whispered next to Ahsoka.

“We have to find another way, this is crazy.” Ahsoka was in the process of calming herself, taking a deep breath listened to the rest of what Barriss was about to say.

“We don’t have time, this direction is the fastest.” Barriss was trying to be as comforting as possible without showing as much fear as she really had for their predicament.

“Maybe you’re wrong.” Ahsoka’s deep breath and calm demeanor went away just as fast as it came in and was replaced with anxiety and panic. It wasn’t really made any better when Barriss just said to trust her but she figured she had to anyways. Ahsoka took point, leading for a while incase any of them decided to wake up. She was both faster and better with a lightsaber than Barriss and they both knew that. She had a really bad feeling all of a sudden and then she heard Barriss whisper her name from behind her.

There was a hand on her head, the Geonosian it belonged to clearly hadn’t woken up yet but they were both still terrified nonetheless. Ahsoka got closer and held up his hand while Barriss removed her head and took the lead again. Ahsoka let go of the hand and began following.

Little did they know, that soldier did wake up. And soon afterwards he began tailing the padawans.

—

The battle on the bridge was still raging on, the droids holding their own on the front while the two forces collided. Anakin and Luminara were leading the charge and dealing heavy damage to the enemy numbers.

The Geonosians waited so that they could ambush the clones from behind. A couple of squads were shooting them out of the sky in quick succession, dwindling their numbers.

Anakin was starting to get a little agitated. Not necessarily at the battle or how he’s doing, no. He was worried about Ahsoka, hoping that she was alright. He knew he shouldn’t care so much and that he should trust her, but it didn’t stop him from getting mad at the thought of her not being ok.

He pushed one group of droids into another and deflected a few more blaster bolts before regrouping with Luminara on his right.

“They should’ve entered the catacombs by now!” Luminara shouted over blaster fire. She wasn’t quite as readable as Anakin, but she was still worried too.

“I sure hope they’re not lost down there.” He tried to keep his cool about the situation, but it was getting harder to hide his frustration and as the battle kept dragging on, his worry. 

𝑃𝑙𝑒𝑎𝑠𝑒 𝑏𝑒 𝑠𝑎𝑓𝑒.

—

Ahsoka got a sudden warm feeling, she didn’t know what it was or what it meant but it felt good...really good.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Barriss giving instructions to turn left at the next junction. They followed her instructions exactly and it lead them straight into a dead end. She didn't want to show it but she was starting to doubt the preparedness of her fellow padawan.

Barriss put her hand on her chin, thinking about where she could’ve gone wrong.

“If we make a wrong turn, we may never find our way out of here. You do remember the way don’t you?” Ahsoka looked at Barriss only now realizing that she was hardly even paying attention to her and still rattling inside her brain for where the right way to go was.

“Of course I do.” She dropped her hand and began to look around quickly. Noticing a light come from the ceiling, she took a quick glance at it and realized that she wasn’t wrong after all.

“It’s not left, it’s up.” She got underneath it and jumped up, grabbing onto the walls and started to climb. Ahsoka followed quickly behind her.

Watching them from the edge of the room was the little spy that’s been tailing them. He watched them ascend and went underneath it, waiting before he too went up towards his intended location.

—

Anakin and Luminara were still on their toes fighting the super battle droids that seemed to replace the regular battle droids. That’s not all, across the battlefield droidekas were being sent out as well. Anakin called on Rex to send someone to help them. A trooper carrying a heavy blaster came between him and Luminara before firing on the group of droidekas and dispatching then swiftly. The tanks fired their heavy blasters as well, taking out several groups of droidekas along the battlefield.

After a few minutes the shuttle doors began to open and a different style of tank came out, it looked like they were heavily armored.

“Looks like the separatists have a new toy.” Luminara remarked as all that was left in the battle field were these strangle looking tanks.

“Rex, pick your targets.” Anakin shouted into his com. A moment later the heavy cannons dropped shot after shot in these new tanks. Rex regrouped with Anakin and Luminara, standing at their side as they watch the cloud of smoke appear in front of them. There was an ominous silence before the tanks emerged from the cloud and continued their advance.

“Fall back!” Anakin shouted to his men on the bridge, watching them retreat to a safer distance while him and Luminara brought up the rear. Rex asked if they were just going to turn tail and run, and he replied that no they were not, and he had a plan.

“I wanna draw them out into the bridge!” Anakin shouted rather proudly at the captain. He grabbed a bag of remote explosives and threw it over his shoulder, ready to run.

“I see what you’re doing Skywalker.” Luminara remarked as she smiled at Anakin and grabbed a bag of bombs as well, she was going to accompany him.

“I always come prepared Master.” He smiled back at Luminara before nodding his head for her to follow him.

“Let’s go!” He and Luminara ran to opposites of the bridges and slid down the side, grabbing onto the edge and crawled along the underside while placing bombs every couple of feet away from each other. His men kept the super tanks occupied on them, drawing the attention and fire away from their plan.

The plan was going great, none of the droid suspected a thing as the Jedi crawled their way under the bridge and continued placing my bombs.

They finished all the placements and summersaulted their way back up onto the bridge, running to the opposite side of the clones and detonating them. The bridge erupted in explosions all across its underside and as the tanks began to fall, they knew their plan had worked.

—

Ahsoka and Barriss emerge from a small hatch into a massive room with a large, seemingly glowing, bronze structure in the center of it.

“This is it. We’re here.” Barriss spoke out loud, confirming Ahsoka’s suspicion about the room they were in. There was nothing in there really, except for a few loose bolts on the ground, wires going from the ceiling to the floor and electricity sparking out it structure in the middle. They quietly walked over to it, placing the bombs all around the edges.

The Geonosian that was following them had run off to Poggle and informed him and the command droid of what was going on in the generator room. The command droid made a remark about that being impossible, but Poggle believed his soldier and told the droid to investigate with a super tank and a squad or Geonosians.

They padawans we’re finished prepping the bombs and began heading towards the exit when Poggle showed up with his little execution group. He made a few clicks, among other noises, before floating off back to the door they emerged from.

“You heard his Highness. Collect their puny bombs, then we will kill them.” The command droid had a cold and emotionless way of saying that. It sent shivers down their spines as he finished and the super tank began opening fire on the young padawans.

While the super tank kept them busy, the Geonosians collected the bombs and started flying away. Ahsoka jumped and grabbed two of the bomb carriers.

“Let go you stupid green buggers!” She shouted as they quickly smashed her into a nearby wall and flew away as she fell to the floor. Barriss used the distraction to cut a hole into the super tank and kill the droids inside.

Ahsoka began to get up, Barriss opened the hatch of the tank and ushered her inside. She jumped into it and finally realized what had happened.

“The bugs took the bombs, what are we supposed to do now?” Barriss asked, she didn’t know what to do without the bombs. The bombs were an essential part of the plan and now that they were gone and the plan had failed, she didn’t know what to do anymore.

Ahsoka took to some quick, and honestly dreary, thinking. “Well we have this tank, I’m sure it could destroy the generator...with us along with it.” She couldn’t hide the pain in her tone when she mentioned it. Her bad feeling earlier was right, something was about to go very wrong. She put her wrist up to her mouth and began speaking to it calling to Anakin.

“Master, Master can you hear me?” Ahsoka asked with a hint of sadness in her voice. She wasn’t trying to worry him but with what she was going to say it, he’d end up being worried anyways.

“Ahsoka, set off the bombs were trapped!” He was panicked and there was blaster fire behind his words.

“I’m sorry Master, we can’t make it out.” She turned the super tank and faced it towards the generator. A single tear beginning to roll down her cheek. She heard him speaking over the com but couldn’t bring herself to listen. She brought it back to her lips one more time before getting ready to fire several rounds into the generator.

“I’m sorry Anakin.” She fired. The generator exploded and sent the tank flying across the room. 

From the outside it felt like and earthquake as the explosion shook the ground and the structure started to collapse, sending a shockwave of debris, dust...and sadness, all around Anakin as he covered his face and was blown on his back. When he got up and finally looked out over everything that happened he started to panic. He started to shout into his com.

“Ahsoka, AHSOKA do you read me? AHSOKA!?” 𝑁𝑜. 𝑁𝑜 𝑛𝑜 𝑛𝑜 𝑛𝑜 𝑛𝑜, 𝑐𝑜𝑚𝑒 𝑜𝑛 𝑆𝑛𝑖𝑝𝑠...Anakin reaches out in the force and felt through the wreckage for her. After a minute of searching he found her, but she was fading fast. He had to come up with something. 𝐻𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑔𝑜𝑒𝑠 𝑛𝑜𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑔. He hadn’t tried this with anyone before, not even his own master...but he needed to try. He called out her name in the force as powerful as he could and he waited...and waited...and waited, but there was nothing.

𝑆𝑛𝑖𝑝𝑠...𝑐𝑜𝑚𝑒 𝑏𝑎𝑐𝑘 𝑡𝑜 𝑚𝑒...𝑝𝑙𝑒𝑎𝑠𝑒. A wave of despair crashed over Anakin as the realization of the last words they said to each other. He regretting everything about this day, and it only got worse. So much worse.


	4. Revelations

Anakin was curled into a ball, his head in his knees and arms pulling them closer to him. He knew he shouldn’t be so outwards with what was going on in his mind but at this point he didn’t really care. Luminara had said something, but he heard nothing. Rex had come to show him the tank carriers he ordered to move the debris, but he saw nothing. All he could feel was an empty abyss that seemed to swallow everything whole. His eyes had a lifeless coloration to them, nothing like the gentle and comforting blue they were mere moments before.

He sat and hoped that he’d hear something, feel something, sense something, but all that surrounded him was nothingness. It had been a few hours since the tower collapsed and he hadn’t moved from where he was when it happened. He claimed he was meditating to the others and in a sense, he was. But he was really just trying to fight back tears, tears of failure, tears of regret, tears of pain. He knew the risk they were taking but is still easy watching everything come crashing down on them, quite literally. 𝑊ℎ𝑦 𝑑𝑖𝑑 𝐼 𝑙𝑒𝑡 ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑔𝑜? 𝑊ℎ𝑦 𝑑𝑖𝑑𝑛’𝑡 𝐼 𝑔𝑜 𝑖𝑛𝑠𝑡𝑒𝑎𝑑? These thoughts spiraled like a whirlwind in his mess of a mind. He felt like he failed her, he couldn’t protect the person he’d come to cherish and as memories came flooding back to him, all he could think about was his mother.

The images he had of her flowed into sight and he couldn’t hold back all the tears anymore. A lump formed in his throat and he choked back enough to only let a few of them fall from his eyes and roll across his sullen expression. It took a moment but he eventually got some composure over himself, he had to think about what he could do now. 𝐼𝑡 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑𝑛’𝑡 ℎ𝑢𝑟𝑡 𝑡𝑜 𝑡𝑟𝑦 𝑐𝑎𝑙𝑙 ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑛𝑎𝑚𝑒 𝑎𝑔𝑎𝑖𝑛. And that’s exactly what he did.

He shot off as big of a message as he could, practically shouting with the force for her. He did it again and again for as long as he could, but just like the first time he tried...nothing ever came back. As he continued to call he only grew disheartened, slowly sinking into the woeful feeling of needing to accept reality. But he couldn’t, and didn’t. He kept calling for what seemed like hours but he didn’t care to check the time, he just kept calling. 𝑆𝑛𝑖𝑝𝑠 𝑝𝑙𝑒𝑎𝑠𝑒, 𝐼 𝑑𝑜𝑛’𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑡 𝑡𝑜 𝑏𝑒 𝑎𝑙𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑎𝑔𝑎𝑖𝑛.

—

Obi Wan looked around at his fellow council members, wondering they could all feel what was happening too. As they all looked around just as confused as him he knew they had felt what he did. They stopped looking at each other for a moment and stared directly at him. Nothing could’ve caused the entire council to look concerned like that, nothing except the emotional instability of a certain Knight. He looked at the floor in front of him, trying not to show his own growing sadness as he realized his apprentice and dear friend was currently facing heavy turmoil. He knew he couldn’t do anything to help right now, and that’s what hurt the most about this.

Anakin never got like this unless he lost someone he held close or because of a failure that cost the lives of many. His need for attachment and his crippling fear of failure was severely detrimental and concerning to the council and after spending so much time with him, Obi Wan knew that these things couldn’t be nullified inside him. They were as much a part of him as his own heart, it’s what made him unique, but also incredibly dangerous. 𝑂ℎ 𝐴𝑛𝑎𝑘𝑖𝑛...𝐼’𝑚 𝑠𝑜 𝑠𝑜𝑟𝑟𝑦.

He got up and left the council room, headed to his quarters to meditate and collect his thoughts as to what the council would be forced to do when he returned from Geonosia.

—

Ahsoka and Barriss began to stir at about the same time, igniting their lightsabers so they could see each other and what was going on around them. It was cold, and it was dry. 𝐺𝑢𝑒𝑠𝑠 𝑎𝑛 𝑒𝑥𝑝𝑙𝑜𝑠𝑖𝑜𝑛 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑑𝑎 𝑡𝑎𝑘𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑚𝑜𝑖𝑠𝑡𝑢𝑟𝑒 𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑜𝑓 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑎𝑖𝑟 ℎ𝑢ℎ? Ahsoka thought, trying to joke with herself and distract from their predicament. She looked herself over quickly, making sure that everything was where it was supposed to be. She did the same with Barriss, giving her a quick look over before opening her mouth to speak.

“You ok?” She asked with sincerely.

“I’m fine.” Barriss said with a hint of pain in her voice. Ahsoka didn’t think to question it right now as she looked around her and tried to find a way for them to get out of there or at least contact Anakin in some way.

“Hold the light for me.” She said as she handed Barriss her lightsaber. She scurried around, looking high and low to see if there was anything she could use.

“How far down do you think we’re trapped?” Barriss asked holding up her lightsaber to see how far from the ceiling they were. A little comfort came to her when she saw it was a spacious enough to move a bit.

“It’s probably best not to think about it...” Ahsoka finished her quick sweep for equipment on her side but only managed to find her broken communicator. Barriss saw the disheartened look on her face as she slumped back down into the spot she was when she awoke and dropped her hand a bit, illuminating another part of the tank. Ahsoka noticed a little power cell in the newly ignited part of the room. Her mood got better almost immediately as she asked for Barriss to pass her one of them, she had an idea.

She grabbed the broken com and started to tinker with the power cell. “Anakin taught me a trick or two if I were to ever get stuck in a tight spot.” She was starting to have a little hope that their situation would improve drastically if she could get this stupid thing to work.

Barriss mentioned that she’d have rather have died up there fighting droids then starve to death deep under ground. Ahsoka tried to crack a joke about them running out of oxygen before even feeling hungry. Oddly enough that was a comforting thought for her, she hated being hungry.

After an hour of fiddling with it she finally got it to work and started to send a pulse through the communicator, knowing Anakin was on the other side and waiting for her.

She began to talk while continuing to send pulses through the com for a few minutes. “Anakin, I know you’re looking for me...I’m right here Skyguy, I’m right here.” She smiled at the sudden thought of how he hated being called that when they first met but as she pushed the name he began to get used to it. Out of nowhere a metal hand came crashing through the sheet of metal, wildly groping around. Barriss was about to cut it but Ahsoka stopper her and slowly went to it, gently grabbing the arm and watching it calm down as it slowly started to cup around her face and the thumb rub her cheek. It wiped away a little tear and she just nuzzled her face into the gentle embrace of the cold, metallic palm.

“Anakin.” She murmured quietly as her hands slipped away from his upper arm and began to hold his hand. She’d only been under his care for a year but something was made clear in these moments, she was pulled to him all those years for a reason. The reason might not be clear but the pull was. The way he rubbed his thumb against her cheek spoke everything his mouth couldn’t right now. 𝐼 𝑢𝑛𝑑𝑒𝑟𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑆𝑘𝑦𝑔𝑢𝑦, 𝐼’𝑚 𝑛𝑜𝑡 𝑙𝑒𝑎𝑣𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑦𝑜𝑢.

—

*A few minutes earlier*

Anakin was still meditating while calling for Ahsoka. He was desperately grabbing onto whatever hope he managed to find. Luminara was off somewhere directing the clones and overseeing them so she didn’t really pay attention to him when his com beeped and he felt sudden rush of hope and determination.

He sprung into action, practically sprinting through the remains of the fallen tower to find out where it was coming from. 𝐾𝑒𝑒𝑝 𝑖𝑡 𝑢𝑝 𝑆𝑛𝑖𝑝𝑠 𝐼’𝑚 𝑎𝑙𝑚𝑜𝑠𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒. His heart was racing, eyes narrowing in on a sheet of metal and he just knew it was there. He dashed forward at an incredible speed and sent his robotic hand right through the metal, tearing the fabric of his glove and watched as the rest of his arm followed suit and entered as well. He reached and felt around, trying to see if he could feel her, anything.

He wasn’t thinking clearly, the only thought going through this mind was that he needed to feel her, to make sure she was alive again. Over the year they’d been together, physical contact had become rather commonplace between them. Whenever she had been feeling sad or distressed he would hold her in his arms and she’d do the same for him. When it first happened he was surprised and didn’t really say anything for a while, but she just held him and whispered that everything would be alright. Oddly enough it did make him feel better, so he allowed it to continue. But right now it wasn’t about him, he was just trying to make sure she was alive.

A hand came up to his elbow and gently started to feel up his tricep and to his shoulder. He couldn’t really feel it but he new where his hand was. He gentle rubbed her cheek with his thumb and just so happened to wipe away a few tears, he didn’t know but there was a sudden rush of relief that washed over everything around him. Like his presence alone made things better.

After a couple of minutes of Ahsoka nuzzling and enjoying the touch and feel of Anakin he suddenly pulled away. She didn’t understand why at first but then got what he was attempting to to as the sheet of metal began to move ever so slightly. She readied herself and together with anakin they threw the sheet of metal flying across the rest of the fallen Geonosian structure, crashing and making an astonishingly loud noise elsewhere.

When nothing was blocking them she ran at him and jumped into his tight embrace, they just held each other for as long as possible. There was a certain calm and promising feeling while they both held onto one another. They both wondered what it meant, to feel something to right and so perfect in another’s arms that it blew away all the anxiety and fear they could’ve possibly been feeling. It didn’t matter right now though, right now she was safe, and that’s all he cared about.

“I thought I lost you.” Anakin whispered into her ear and tightened his grasp on her. There was sadness lingering in his voice, but it was dissipated with her response.

She spoke into his ear, just loud enough for only them to hear. “Can’t get rid of me that easily Skyguy.” He let go of her so that he could finally look at her. They didn’t say anything more, just stared into each other’s eyes. His as inviting as a Shili sunset and as mysterious as the force itself. Hers as deep as a vast ocean and as vibrant as the sky’s on Naboo.

Their little moment was interrupted when Barriss did a fake little cough to alert them that Luminara was getting closer. Apparently sending a 20 foot sheet of metal flying across a wreckage sight will draw some attention. They quickly let go of each other and tried to straighten out, doing their best to stop blushing. Before she appeared in front of them with a platoon of clones behind her. She stopped in front of Barriss and began to address her.

“It’s good to see you alive Padawan.”

“Likewise, Master.” Barriss was still a little flustered after witnessing the connection Ahsoka shared with her master. She was honestly a little taken a back and surprised. She’d heard the rumors about how much these two always argued, but never thought to consider that those arguments came from a place of care and respect for one another. The way anakin came running to her when she gave even the slightest hint of being alive was strange to witness. Anakin was ready to go and had finished his blushing before Ahsoka had and he ordered the troops to pack up. After a long battle and an even longer rescue operation, they were finally heading back to Coruscant. What awaited them back at the temple though, that was something else entirely.


	5. Unexpected Allies

It was midday when they were finally back on Coruscant. Rex had taken Echo, Fives, and the rest of the 501st to their barracks while the Jedi went back to their temple. On the ride back Ahsoka lost track of Barriss and Anakin said he lost track of Luminara as well. She silently hoped that Barriss wasn’t going to tell her master what she saw her and Anakin do. Attachments are strictly forbidden to the Jedi for reasons and what they had unknowingly shown to her was clearly something more than a simple Master and Padawan relationship. They didn’t even know what it meant, but they knew it meant more.

Before they had even stepped foot into the Temple they began to talk about what had happened. She explained to him everything, from the sneaking around in the catacombs, to finding the generator, fighting one of those super tanks and then using it to blow up the generator when the Geonosians stole that bombs. 𝑂ℎ, 𝑠𝑜 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡’𝑠 𝑤ℎ𝑦 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑠𝑎𝑖𝑑 𝑔𝑜𝑜𝑑𝑏𝑦𝑒. Anakin though to himself. Yet again, sadness began to trickle its way into his thoughts and before he knew it Ahsoka had intertwined her fingers in his and her placed her head on his shoulder. She played with the back of his hand, tracing little shapes and patterns in it to try and distract him as they walked the around the streets of Coruscant. He actually enjoyed this closeness they shared and in that moment, he forgot all about the pain. After a while she let go and gently punched him on the shoulder.

“Don’t beat yourself up about it Skyguy.” She smiled and he reciprocated the gesture with his own. He flicked her shoulder and gave her a sly little grin.

“What makes you think it was over you, Snips?” His cheeky smile remained plastered on his face as he finished talking with his playfully condescending tone. They began to ascend the steps of the temple. She rolled her eyes, smirking off to the side so he couldn’t really see it.

“Haha, very funny.” They stopped. She put her hands on her hips and leaned forward, closed her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. She straitened up and crossed her arms, shifted her body to the side and keep her head facing him. “I know you care about me more than you’re ready to admit.”

He blushed and stared at her, right in her big beautiful blue eyes. 𝑌𝑜𝑢’𝑟𝑒 𝑟𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡, 𝐼’𝑚 𝑛𝑜𝑡 𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑑𝑦 𝑡𝑜 𝑎𝑑𝑚𝑖𝑡 𝑖𝑡. 𝐵𝑢𝑡 𝐼’𝑚 𝑔𝑙𝑎𝑑 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤. In that moment he made a promise to himself. No matter what the obstacle, no matter who stands in the way, and no matter how far he has to go, he would do anything to keep her safe and happy. He couldn’t hold back his smile anymore and let all the happiness explode from within him. He didn’t make a single sound, he didn’t need to. She could tell exactly what he was feeling.

His smile caught her eye and she felt like she was going to melt. She loved his smile, it made even the brightest star dull in comparison and she too decided to make a promise to herself. 𝐼 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑑𝑜 𝑎𝑛𝑦𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑔, 𝑖𝑓 𝑖𝑡 𝑚𝑒𝑎𝑛𝑠 𝐼 𝑔𝑒𝑡 𝑡𝑜 𝑠𝑒𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑠𝑚𝑖𝑙𝑒 𝑎𝑔𝑎𝑖𝑛 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑎𝑔𝑎𝑖𝑛. The two, unbeknownst to them, shared a silent agreement. They would protect each other, at all cost.

As they began to ascend the steps again, he was the one to intertwine his fingers into hers. They knew they couldn’t do that for much longer but for what it’s worth, they held onto one another.

—

It was late in the afternoon when Anakin was summoned to appear in front of the council. He and Ahsoka were brushing up on her lightsaber form when he got the message and he told her to keep practicing. She spun her lightsabers into her reverse grip and kept at it.

On his way to the summons he kept thinking what he could’ve done wrong this time. There were countless things that went through his mind as he slowly got closer and closer to the entryway. 𝑊𝑒𝑙𝑙, ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑤𝑒 𝑔𝑜 𝑎𝑔𝑎𝑖𝑛.

As he entered the first thing he noticed was Master Luminara and Padawan Barriss standing in the center of the room and it quickly dawned on him what they’re probably talking about. 𝑂ℎ 𝑘𝑟𝑖𝑓𝑓 𝑜ℎ 𝑘𝑟𝑖𝑓𝑓 𝑜𝑓 𝑘𝑟𝑖𝑓𝑓 𝑂ℎ 𝐾𝑅𝐼𝐹𝐹! Panic began to surge inside of him but he kept it tucked away. All he could think about was that hug, that perfect hug. Her arms around his neck and her legs warped around his waist, the way his latched around her back and how everything seemed to melt away the longer she held onto him. As the thoughts of that moment came back like a tidal wave his face turned a deep red and he couldn’t hide his anxious feeling any longer.

“Skywalker.” Master Windu said in a calm yet demanding tone, only making his feeling sink in more. “Give us your report on what happened on your assignment.” Anakin took a deep breath and spoke, calming his nerves the more he went on. He told the council mostly everything from when they got there, to the plan Luminara came up with, the super tanks, the collapse, and the rescue. He purposefully left out the embrace he and Ahsoka shared, and by the look he got from the council he could tell they weren’t pleased.

“Anything else?” Master Windu said, breaking the silent tension building in the room. Anakin took a glance over at Luminara and she nodded her head ever so slightly. He took a deep breath to reassure himself. 𝑇ℎ𝑎𝑛𝑘 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝐿𝑢𝑚𝑖𝑛𝑎𝑟𝑎.

“There were heavy losses, a lot of my men didn’t make it home today Master. When I learned of the death tole I let my emotions slip.” He stared at the ground to try and make the lie seem more believable. Again, he glanced at Luminara and she gave a barely noticeable, but still reassuring, smile. The council all made a satisfied noise, like they were pleased everything fell into place. Yoda was the first to speak and his tone was authoritative.

“Numb by death, the Jedi have become. Reconnect to the force, we must. Remember our teachings, we must. Suggestions, do you have?” He looked at his fellow council members and almost immediately they began to converse amongst themselves about what the best strategy was. To everyone’s surprise it was Luminara that stepped up and made a suggestion first, speaking over everybody’s chaotic mumbling.

“Perhaps a temporary leave of absence. A vacation, if you will. I know I’m not the only one in this room who needs to get away from the war and meditate somewhere other than a Star Destroyer.” As Anakin heard her speak, he got a few ideas of where he could go and stepped up to second her suggestion. Soon Obi Wan, Ki Adi Mundi, Kit Fisto, Plo Koon, Adi Gallia, and Shaak Ti also chimed in to voice their agreement with her suggestion.

Yoda took a few minutes to think it over, realizing that that the fact that so many masters agree with her must mean they see the logic and resourcefulness of this. He agreed to the suggestion, saying that those who participated in the war effort would be allowed 1 week to reconnect themselves to the force. Anakin and Luminara were dismissed. As they left the room Anakin stopped Luminara, he just had to ask her why she lied for him.

“I might not have seen you Skywalker, but I felt everything you were going through. My suspicions were only confirmed when Barriss told me what she witnessed.” She motines to her Padawan who looked a little embarrassed. She was thinking about the passion behind their hug and how it just seemed to radiate off of them.

“Attachments are forbidden Skywalker. Be careful you don’t make this any more noticeable.” Luminara put a hand on his shoulder and walked away, her padawan not far behind. He wanted to take her words seriously he really did, but he sensed an undertone to it. Like she was telling him to do what he felt was right, what he thought he needed to do. He walked back to the training room and saw Ahsoka still practicing, always the dutiful padawan. She stopped and smiled when he entered, wiping some sweat from her forehead.

“Hey there Skyguy.” She deactivated her lightsabers and walked over to him.

“Hey Snips. You’ll never believe what I just got.” He said with a happy and foxlike grin. 𝐼 𝑤𝑜𝑛𝑑𝑒𝑟 𝑖𝑓 𝐼 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 𝑠𝑜𝑚𝑒ℎ𝑜𝑤 𝑡𝑎𝑘𝑒 ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑎𝑙𝑜𝑛𝑔. he thought to himself. Looking at her now he had an idea as to where he’d like to take her, and his grin only grew more sinister with his thoughts.

“What?” She was curious now. The smirk he had in his face only told her that it was good, like he was gonna reveal some big secret that hadn’t been told yet. Which to her surprise it was a pretty big secret. He explained everything to her, the councils decision, the report he gave, and the talk with Luminara. Ahsoka was a little embarrassed that Barriss had told her, but ultimately pleased with how it all ended up. 

Anakin said that he was planning on leaving tomorrow. Ahsoka did her best to act happy for him, he was a hero. He helped save countless lives and would continue to save countless more. But she couldn’t help the gentle feeling of sadness as she would have to spend a week without his help or guidance...or his touch. She pushed the thought away and tried to refocus on what he was talking about.

“That’s great Anakin.” She said with a smile, physically hiding the pain as best she could. He could still sense the residual sadness lingering in her tone, all he could do was smile. He had a brilliant idea.

They parted for the day, she went back to her quarters and he went back to his to pack. 𝑇ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑖𝑠 𝑔𝑜𝑛𝑛𝑎 𝑏𝑒 𝑓𝑢𝑛.

—

“Snips. Snips wake up.” Ahsoka stirred as she heard the voice of Anakin, he was standing over her bed and trying to get her to wake up. She leaned up and propped her arm underneath her so she could see him.

“What is it?” She said in a tired voice, yawning and stretching herself out to fully wake up. He wasn’t wearing his Jedi robes so it wasn’t early morning training, and he wasn’t hiding his presence so it wasn’t sleeping spacial awareness practice either. He had two bags and an outfit over his shoulder, he tossed the outfit at her and dropped one of the bags in front of her then told her to put it on and meet him outside in 10 minutes.

She had put in the outfit and walked outside the temple, he was sitting on a hover bike waiting for her. She grabbed onto him and asked where they were going. He never answer, he only pointed. The transport docks were right in front of them, he dropped off the bike and quickly tugged her onto one. She was still somewhat tired so she hadn’t really taken into account what was happening, around her but when she finally woke up she realized they were in hyper speed along with one other passenger. She looked up at Anakin with concern and wonder.

“Anakin where the kriff are we going?” He smiled at her but never dropped his curtain of mystery.

“Someplace Master Shaak Ti mentioned a while ago.” 𝐼 𝑐𝑎𝑛’𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑖𝑡 𝑡𝑜 𝑠𝑒𝑒 ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑓𝑎𝑐𝑒. he thought as he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him, rested his head on the window and closed his eyes. 𝐼 ℎ𝑜𝑝𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝑖𝑡 𝐴ℎ𝑠𝑜𝑘𝑎.

She was taken a back when he grabbed her, her lekku darkened and her cheeks rushed with blood. Whatever he was doing, she stopped caring for a second as her sleepiness washed over her again. She cuddled into his arms, rested her eyes, and dreamt about being encompassed in his warm presence every night, for the rest of their time together.

They stayed like that for a long time, and when they came out of hyperspeed over a brightly colored planet and the pilot droid began to introduce them to their intended destination, only then did she realize where he’d taken her.

“Now arriving on Shili.”


	6. Let’s Not Be Jedi Right Now

It’s been days now and Anakin’s been acting weirdly distant. Whenever she asked if she can join him in his training he finds some excuse not to or runs off somewhere. He’s always up late at night working on something he never tells her about and every time she tries to look over his shoulder to see or ask him he always covers her eyes or changes the topic. It didn’t bother her at firsts but as they only had 2 days left in their little vacation she was starting to get annoyed.

𝐻𝑒’𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑤ℎ𝑜 𝑑𝑟𝑎𝑔𝑔𝑒𝑑 𝑚𝑒 ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒, 𝑤ℎ𝑦’𝑠 ℎ𝑒 𝑎𝑐𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠? she thought to herself as she stared up at the night sky littered with stars. She was outside the little hut he took them to in the turu grass, it was nice and calming. After seeing some of the native people of this planet she quickly learned and remembered that this is where she was taken from. It was lovely, the grass was soft, the sky was always bright, and hiding from the Nexu and Akul made for fantastic training exercises in hiding ones presence.

Ahsoka threw her arms up and made an exasperated sound. She was really mad at him, he had spent such little time her her aside from a little training and he didn’t even do that as he normally did. All his vigor seemed to be replaced with shady activity. She’d just about had enough, she practically stormed off and went looking for him. She was going to demand that he explain himself and what he was doing.

She burst through the door. Just like most every other night she found him in their shared room, hunched over a bench working in something. “Anakin, that’s enough. I wanna know what you’re doing.” She exclaimed crossing her arms and scowling at her master.

“Snips?! I thought you were asleep.” He was surprised and jerked backwards as she came through the door. He moved to step in front of whatever he was working on and she only scowled at him more.

“You gonna tell me what you’ve been working on since we got here?” She hiked her right marking up, making it look like she was interested in what he was doing while still being pissed at him. He just smiled nervously and shifted a little.

“It’s not...ready yet..” He quietly spoke and his heart started to race. 𝑁𝑜𝑡 𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝑆𝑛𝑖𝑝𝑠 𝑝𝑙𝑒𝑎𝑠𝑒. 𝐽𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑎 𝑙𝑖𝑡𝑡𝑙𝑒 𝑙𝑜𝑛𝑔𝑒𝑟. His mind was racing and he was so focused on her movements so she wouldn’t be able to see it. He had to make it perfect, he to 𝗡𝗘𝗘𝗗𝗘𝗗 make it perfect.

She quickly tried to shuffle around him but his movements were to fast and he kept it hidden perfectly. She was next to him after she tried to jump on him and he pulled her off and placed her there. She wasn’t angry anymore, just saddened he felt he had to keep something from her. He felt bad when he saw the sadness rest in her eyes. He picked her up into a hug and nuzzled his way to her neck.

“Just a little longer and you’ll know. But for tonight I’ll do whatever you want.” He gently placed her down and the sadness he saw before had gone away. Replaced with an innocent smile.

“Anything Master?” She said, her innocent look only seemed sweeter and he was starting to worry about what his spunky little padawan was thinking. He laughed nervously before nodding his head.

With surprising strength, she grabbed his shirt and threw him into one of the nearby beds, quickly jumping onto him so he couldn’t escape. She looked up at him, her chin on his chest and her eyes full of hunger and for a solid moment, he wasn’t sure what he’d do. Her next three words hit him like a hammer and his words caught in his throat. He didn’t know how to respond.

“Sleep with me.” She whispered, her eyes still full of that hunger, her breath getting heavy, she felt like she was going to melt in his arms. He was beet red and he wasn’t exactly sure he heard her right. He stared at her with surprise and concern.

“What?” She finally understood what he was thinking about and she shot off his chest and sat on his stomach. The hunger that lingered in her eyes was replaced with embarrassment and she started to ramble on.

“That is not what I meant at all! I just wanted to hold you while we slept! I didn’t mean it that way or in any way like that! I can see why you would think that but that’s not what I me-“ He embraced her and she let out a little ‘eep’. He held her tightly and could feel the heat from her body radiate off of her.

“Shut up Snips.” He whispered to her and fell back onto the bed. She was still a little nervous but seemed to have calmed herself little by little as time went on. He was the first to fall asleep but soon after, she nuzzled into his comforting hug and fell asleep in his arms. 𝑌𝑒𝑎ℎ, 𝐼 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 𝑔𝑒𝑡 𝑢𝑠𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠.

—

When she opened her eyes again it was morning. She felt warm and couldn’t help but notice the handsome man holding her in his arms. He was still asleep with a gentle smile plastered on his handsome face. He never got much good sleep, even she could feel that. From her room at the temple she could tell he was in turmoil just like she could when he was awake. She wanted to go to him so many nights but knew she’d get questioned for it. But holding him tonight, falling asleep in his arms, feeling his warmth and melting together with him, it almost felt to good to be true.

She propped her chin onto her arms and watched him as he began to stir. She smiled and held onto him again, burying her face in his chest. As he looked down and saw that she was still there, happily nuzzled into his being, he knew he was ready for what he planned for the day. 𝐼 𝑤𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑𝑛’𝑡 𝑡𝑟𝑎𝑑𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑓𝑒𝑒𝑙𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑙𝑑.

“Come on Snips, I’ve been preparing all week for this day.” He sprung up and spun around so that he was on top of her. Her lekku darkened immediately as she saw his face so close to hers.

“Hey there Skyguy.” She smirked and winked at him and he did so back. 𝐾𝑒𝑒𝑝 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑐𝑜𝑚𝑝𝑜𝑠𝑢𝑟𝑒. they both though simultaneously as they stared into each other’s eyes. There was a yearning behind them and as they stayed in that position for a few moments longer, they finally broke apart. Anakin got up and stretched before going off to make breakfast for the two of them. Ahsoka just stared at the ceiling. When he left she took a deep breath and signed.

“Kriff, I need to breathe.” She continued to take those deep breaths before getting up and following him to the small kitchen and ate with him.

After breakfast they got ready for his ‘planned’ day. She was still pretty skeptical of it but thought nothing of it for the time being. No matter how skeptical she was, he was true to his word.

They started the day with a trip to a nearby waterfall, Anakin was the first to jump off the cliff and into the waters below, she followed swiftly behind and hurled herself off the cliff as well. They spent the next hour doing different tricks and trying to one up the other. Ahsoka won the dual and kept her smile and puffed out her chest as they walked, claiming clear dominance of the title of champion.

Next was attending an Ikopi race, but he had more to his agenda then simple watching. As the races started he leaned down and bumped her with his elbow, winking and sticking his arm over the little thin line that separated them and the racers.

“Anakin what are you doing?” Ahsoka asked with a hint of curiosity, like she didn’t already know he was going to cause trouble like he always did.

“Having fun my little padawan.” As if the force was on his side, the moment he finished his sentence he caught an Ikopi and was off, beating the other racers like he’d been doing this his whole life. There was a clear surprise that erupted from everybody there, even the racers. She just put her hands on her hips and smiled. 𝐴𝑙𝑤𝑎𝑦𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑠ℎ𝑜𝑤𝑚𝑎𝑛.

After the little incident at the Ikopi races they finally went on a hike to the top of a small mountain. The sun was beginning to set at this point and the view was incredible. The bottom of the sun on the horizon, the gentle orange and pink hue of the sky, the cool breeze that blew his hair every which way. She was fascinated by hair since she had none of her own and always wanted to touch it but never had the courage to ask. 𝑁𝑜𝑤 𝑖𝑠 𝑎𝑠 𝑔𝑜𝑜𝑑 𝑎 𝑡𝑖𝑚𝑒 𝑎𝑠 𝑎𝑛𝑦. She leaned over and asked him if it was ok to touch it to which he happily agreed.

The way her fingers went through his wavy dirty gold hair made him calm and put him at ease. The last person to do this was his mother when he had trouble sleeping. He smiled and put his head in her lap so that she could play with it easier.

He finally took a long moment to take all of her in. The way the sky complemented her skin and the way the sun radiated off of her white markings only made it harder for him to control himself. He reached into his pocket and took a deep breath. 𝐼 ℎ𝑜𝑝𝑒 𝑠ℎ𝑒 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠.

She watched him take out a blue-green string with a small carved japor snippet at the end of it. She didn’t quite know what it meant but the color complemented her skin perfectly.

“It’s beautiful.” She said as he placed it in the palm of her hand and closed her fingers around it. She looked down at his bright and smiling face.

“It’s yours.” He said in a happy and inviting voice. Her eyes lit up and she asked if he’d put it on her. She waited as he sat up and dawned the necklace around her. It almost began to sparkle in the evening rays of the sun, and she loved every bit of it. Anakin froze for a minute behind her and then grabbed her shoulders, turning her so they were face to face.

“I have my problems, I have my darkness, I don’t really know what I’m supposed to do with you half the time and to be quite honest...I’m scared of losing you...I’m more scared of that than anything in the galaxy.” His grip in her shoulders tightened and his head dropped. 𝐶𝑜𝑚𝑒 𝑜𝑛 𝑠𝑝𝑖𝑡 𝑖𝑡 𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑑𝑖𝑚𝑤𝑖𝑡. Anakin cursed to himself before taking a deep breath and looking back up into her beautiful blue eyes, the ones he sank in every time he looked at, and he began to speak again.

“I don’t really know what it means to love a person, but if you’d let me, Ahsoka...I’d wanna learn it with you.” She almost began to cry, his words hit her like a stun blast and she couldn’t hold back her explosive smile anymore. She had to say something, she couldn’t just accept that he spilled his heart out and she wasn’t going to do the same with hers. She gently placed a hand on his face and gazed intently into his eyes.

“I know you have your problems, I know you’re scared. But I’ll stay with you. I’m not going anywhere. I don’t care what you say, I don’t care what you do...” she didn’t know about her next words but she’d deal with the fallback of them later.

“I’d go to the dark side, if it meant being with you.” His eyes began to water and she wiped the few tears that had fallen down his face. He leaned in closer to her, and she did the same.

They were less than an inch away from each other now, they could feel each others hot breath on one another. His face beginning to flush with blood and her lekku darkening exponentially. Everything in the air before was gone and it was replaced with that same hunger they had this morning when he was on top of her.

“The Jedi forbid attachments.” She said playfully, a little giggle afterwards. Her hunger quickly returned after the little joke.

“Let’s not be Jedi right now.” With those words he leaned in the rest of the way. Her lips parted for his as they crashed into one another. It was tidal wave after tidal wave of pleasure, their lips crashed time and time again before they finally stayed together. She snuck her tongue in and he did the same, meeting her halfway. It was like a fiery battle of emotion, clashing as they dragged each other into an embrace and fell to the ground.

They stayed like this until the sun set. Time seemed to have slowed and when their battle came to an end there was an aura around them, one that brought them closer together and one that was frowned upon by everyone they knew. There wasn’t really a word either of them could call it at the moment, but they knew that in time it would become more clear to them what that word was and what it meant. But for now, they just laid there, enveloped in the aura that encompasses everything around them.

As the time went on they grew tired, and fell asleep in each others embrace.


	7. Shining Jedi ‘Knight’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me but for the sake of story I’ll have to focus on these two for a bit 😖

While Anakin and Ahsoka were falling deeper into their own desires for one another, there was another Jedi who was sent to a certain planet not so far off from their own. He was sent to figure out if the suspicions surrounding the leader of the Council of Neutral Systems were true. Unlike the couple on Shili, these two knew how to put their own feelings aside and focus on what needed to be done, but they hadn’t seen each other in almost 15 years and when they last met...they shared something other than just their feeling for one another. A year on the run will bring people close together, in a lot more ways than one.

As the Jedi master got off of his ship he walked into a platform that was waiting for him. The guard made a motion to usher him onto the platform.

“The Duchess awaits you General.” He said in a low and informative tone. He was given nothing more than orders to say that and he would follow them down to the letter.

“Far be it from me to keep the Duchess waiting.” The Jedi master replied as they took off towards the palace where he was to meet someone he’d long since tried and failed to put behind him.

As he entered the main hall of the palace he was greeted by Prime Minister Almec, to whom he promptly greeted back with a handshake. The minister went on to say how deeply troubled he was that they had to meet under the pretense of such rumors running around the galaxy.

“The Duchess values peace over her own life.” Almec said with authority and assurance in his voice. It was as if he believed in her ideas with his very soul.

“Oh I’m aware of the duchesses views.” He was interrupted by Almec who was trying to push his points so that he could see they aren’t the violent counterparts of their past.

“All of our warriors were banished to our moon, Concordia. They died out years ago.” He sounded saddened but still firm to his points and ideas. Whether or not they were warriors they were still Mandalorian, but due to their new peaceful ways they couldn’t kill them directly. The Jedi stroked his chin, looking down at the floor for a moment then returning his gaze back to Almec and asking a question.

“Are you sure? I recently encountered a man who wore Mandalorian armor, Jango Fett.” He looked questioningly are the Prime Minister and felt the anger build up inside him.

“Jango after was nothing more than a common bounty hunter. How he got that armor is beyond me.” Our of a different passage The Duchess appeared, an agitated look spread itself across her eye catching features. 𝑆ℎ𝑒 𝑑𝑜𝑒𝑠 𝑛𝑜𝑡 𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑘 𝑝𝑙𝑒𝑎𝑠𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑠𝑒𝑒 𝑚𝑒. he thought as she finally began to talk to him.

“Well, Master Kenobi. My shining Jedi Knight come to the rescue once again.” There was clear sarcasm in her voice as she then started walking to her throne. A strange shimmering noise echoed through the room as she took her seat.

“After all these years, you’re still as beautiful as ever Satine.” He bowed before her like he and Qui Gon did so many years ago while he was still a padawan. She still wasn’t having any of it and wanted to get right to the point.

“Kind words from a man who accuses me of treachery.” There was a look of confusion on the mans face who walked in behind her and now stood at her side.

“I would never accuse you of personal wrongdoing, Duchess. However, a Separatist saboteur attacked one of our republic cruisers. A Mandalorian saboteur.” Obi Wan held out a transmitter and played the image of a man draped in Mandalorian armor in a fire fight against clones and fighting just like a Mandalorian warrior would. Almec was confused and troubled by the evidence shown.

“You must be mistaken. No Mandalorian would engage in such violence. Not anymore.” He didn’t sound as sure of himself as he did the first time. It was clear he was questioning how anything like this could’ve happened.

“Where is the prisoner now?” Almec asked.

“He took his own life, rather than submit to questioning.” Obi Wan changed the subject from the dead assassin the the history of Mandalore.

“I know these Commando’s fought in many wars, often against the Jedi.” Satine interrupted him this time with a fury behind her voice. 𝐼’𝑣𝑒 ℎ𝑎𝑑 𝑒𝑛𝑜𝑢𝑔ℎ 𝑜𝑓 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠.

“Every one of my people is as trustworthy as I am.” The man beside her began speaking, adding onto her point.

“I know we sound defensive, but-“

“Clearly your investigation was ordered because the 𝑺𝒆𝒏𝒂𝒕𝒆 is eager to intervene in our affairs!” She was disgusted that even after adamantly saying that they weren’t going to get involved in the war the Senate was still trying to have their way with the Galaxy.

“My investigation was ordered by the Jedi Council.” Everyone could see her calm return to her and the frustration that surrounded her moments before disperse from her almost entirely. She sat back into her seat and took a quick breath.

“I stand corrected.” 𝐼’𝑑 𝑛𝑒𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑡𝑎𝑙𝑘 𝑡𝑜 ℎ𝑖𝑚, 𝑎𝑙𝑜𝑛𝑒. she thought to herself, quickly scrambling her head for ideas. One popped into her mind and she stuck out her hand.

“General Kenobi, perhaps you’d like to go on a walk through the city.” He looked confused at first, but after she hiked a brow at him and glanced at her hand quickly, he got the memo.

He said nothing as he walked up the steps to her throne and took her hand, then leading her out and into the streets of Manadolore.

—

They walked streets for a short while before Satine decided she would finally say something.

“It so good to see you again, Obi Wan. Despite the circumstances.” She smiled at him, the slim line of her lips went along brilliantly with the rest of her beautiful features. Obi Wan kept his cool and quickly glanced away from her smile as it reminded him of their time together long ago.

“Your peaceful ways have payed off. Mandalore has prospered since the last time I was here.” He glanced around at everything that had come of her ideologies and beliefs. In a sense, he was proud of her for all she’s accomplished of their once aggressive traditions. She looked away, a saddened expression came to her as they kept walking.

“Not everyone on Mandalore believes our commitment to peace is a sign of progress.” He looked puzzled for a bit but his suspicions from now and earlier were cleared when she relayed the existence of the terrorist group knows as Death Watch.

“I take it these are the renegades you’re looking for. They idolize violence and warrior ways of the past.” She stopped walking and turned to him, he did the same and took every word she said to memory.

“There are certain officials among us who are working to root out these criminals. It’s been an ongoing investigation.” Obi Wan looked down and out a hand on his chin, deep in thought about the right questions to ask. He eventually ended up asking how wide spread the movement was to which she flat out denied that it was anything like a movement, saying it was just a group of people who vandalize public places and nothing more.

“We will soon have them in custody. We’ve tracked them to our moon Concordia, where they have a small base of operations.” Obi Wan took his hand off his chin and calmly spoke, hiding the fear he held of the thought of Satine in danger again.

“I hope you’re right Duchess.” They walked for a little while longer, taking about what the right way a peacekeeper should act. Obi Wan’s idea of a peacekeeper was someone who fought in the front lines to protect the people otherwise they couldn’t do their job. Satine mentioned that the very idea of a peacekeeper was to make sure conflict never arose. He said that while yes, that is a noble description, however not a very realistic one. He looked down saddened when he said this, he’d wanted her idea of a peacekeeper to be the right one and in a sense it really was. But the fact remained that in this point in history a peacekeeper didn’t mean what it used to.

“Is reality what makes a Jedi abandon his beliefs, or is it merely a response to political convenience?” As soon as she finished speaking, a massive explosion rocked a nearby structure and sent several people flying away. Obi Wan reached down and placed a hand on Satines shoulder and was about to place the other on her cheek before he took his hand away and thought better of it.

“Are you alright?” He asked with concern and worry in his tone. She placed a hand on the one he had on her shoulder and looked into his nervous blue eyes. 𝐽𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝑏𝑒𝑓𝑜𝑟𝑒. 𝐼’𝑣𝑒 𝑚𝑖𝑠𝑠𝑒𝑑 𝑦𝑜𝑢. She pushed her endearing thoughts aside and refocused on the task at hand.

“I’m fine.” They ran past the damage to the people under the black smoke. Satine ran to the aid of a citizen and began helping him to his feet. Obi Wan looked around at the number of people on the ground and looked disgusted and agitated.

“Hooligans couldn’t have arranged an attack of this scale.” He remarked, motioning towards the damage.

“Then this must be the work of an off-worlder.” Obi Wan outstretched his hand and pointed to a floating orange symbol in the middle of a small crater where the explosion took place.

“Are you sure about that?” Satine looked on in horror as she mumbled the name of the group that sign belonged to, Death Watch. Obi Wan told her that this went far beyond petty vandalism. That this was a direct political statement and attack on her and her ruling methods. 𝑆ℎ𝑒’𝑠 𝑛𝑜𝑡 𝑠𝑎𝑓𝑒 ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒.

“I need to take you back to the palace.” They got up and he began as walking her back to the palace, not before instructing the guards to keep everyone that was at the scene, at the scene. He was going to question all of them once he returned. Suddenly a man began to run away, Obi Wan saw him and took off towards him, leaving Satine with a few guards.

He kept yelling to the man that he only wanted to talk and he didn’t want to hurt him. Eventually he opened fire on the Jedi master and he deflected a bolt back into his blaster. Instead of submitting to questioning he decided to jump off a small ledge and take his own life.

When Obi Wan got down to where the man fell he heard him speaking in a tongue he didn’t understand. Satine wasn’t to far behind him and she knelt down and said something back to the man in a similar tongue. Obi Wan looked puzzled and decided to ask what that was about.

“He was speaking in dialect they use on our moon, Concordia.” Obi Wan has a hand to his chin again while she spoke.

“I should visit this moon of yours. Perhaps I could accompany the body.” He was eager to get to the bottom of everything that was happening, mainly because he could leave with a clear conscience that Satine wasn’t in immediate danger.

She stood up and put her hand to her chin this time. “The Concordia moon is a province with its own governor, you’ll need me to escort you.” Obi Wan was take a little a back by her statement and said that it wouldn’t be necessary. She retorted, saying that it would indeed be necessary, considering he’s just been involved in the death of a Concordian. Obi crosses his arms and with an innocent look stated that he didn’t kill him.

“I know, that’s why I’m still talking to you.” He looked like he was about to say something but thought against it. He respected that she held so true to her beliefs and ideals but sometimes she was impossible the deal with. He just sighed and smile as he watched her walk away. 𝐼 𝑛𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑚𝑎𝑛𝑎𝑔𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑦 𝑚𝑎𝑑 𝑎𝑡 𝑦𝑜𝑢. 𝑌𝑒𝑡 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑛 𝑎𝑠 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑤𝑎𝑙𝑘 𝑎𝑤𝑎𝑦 𝑠𝑐𝑜𝑤𝑙𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑎𝑡 𝑚𝑒, 𝑦𝑜𝑢’𝑟𝑒 𝑠𝑡𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑎𝑠 𝑏𝑒𝑎𝑢𝑡𝑖𝑓𝑢𝑙 𝑎𝑠 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟.

He followed her as they went off to prepare for their departure to the moon Concordia.


	8. Return Of A Warrior Clan

By the time they arrived on Concordia they were greeted by its governor, Governor Vizsla. He greeted Satine and she introduced Obi Wan as a representative of the Jedi Council.

The body was brought in behind them, escorted by the guards that accompanied them to Concordia.

“This is the man who bombed the memorial shrine?” Vizsla asked. He seemed genuinely concerned that someone would even think of such a thing.

“Yes. He was apparently part of death watch.” Obi Wan stated. He raised his voice a little at the end along with his eyebrow to move the point along. Vizsla looked down and looked disheartened. He eventually asked if they would excuse him as he needed to tend to the body.

Before they could oppose he was off and walking along side the body with his guards. Satine started to walk off as well before Obi Wan grabbed her and moved off to the side a bit to speak with her privately.

“I need you to keep Governor Vizsla occupied at dinner.” Obi Wan asked with a little plea in his voice. He needed to be able to move without being restrained.

“Where are you going?” Satine asked, subtle annoyance in her tone as she looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was watching or listening. She looked back at Obi Wan who had a hand in his chin already.

“I wish to visit one of these mining facilities.” He said looking down from her eyes. 𝐼𝑓 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑦’𝑟𝑒 𝑠𝑡𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑜𝑝𝑒𝑟𝑎𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛𝑎𝑙, 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 𝑚𝑒𝑎𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑑𝑒𝑎𝑡ℎ 𝑤𝑎𝑡𝑐ℎ 𝑖𝑠 𝑐𝑙𝑜𝑠𝑒 𝑏𝑦.

“You wish to determine if they’re still operational?” Satine asked, this time with no subtleties to the annoyance behind her voice.

“I wish to determine they’re not.” He reaches into his pocket and brought out an ear piece to give to her, saying that he wanted to keep in contact if anything bad were to happen. He ran off towards the direction of a speeder and hopped onto it. Satine told him to remember that he was there under her protection and not to cause problems where none yet exist.

“Think of me as searching for solutions.” He smiled and started up the land speeder, beginning to take off out of the hanger.

“I have to tell you I’m opposed to all of this!” She shouted after him, holding up her hand like she could stop him from this distance. He held out a hand and waved goodbye to her.

“I’d be disappointed if you weren’t.” And with that he was off to find one of the mining facilities, Satine behind to keep Governor Vizsla busy while he went in search of answers to the many questions they had. She scowled after him before it slowly turned into a smile and and gentle head shake. 𝐴𝑙𝑤𝑎𝑦𝑠 𝑎 𝑡𝑟𝑜𝑢𝑏𝑙𝑒 𝑚𝑎𝑘𝑒𝑟.

—

Anakin and Ahsoka had woken up and walked back to their little cabin. On the way there Ahsoka jumped onto his back and pointed forward like she was leading to the way. He laughed and followed picking up the pace and telling her to hold on tight, she laughed and draped her arms around his shoulders. She took a quick glance at him and kissed his cheek, smiling to herself when she saw his smirk and his cheeks turn red. When they got closer to the cabin he tossed her off of him and spun around to carry bridal style. He put his face in her neck and kissed her, leaving a trail up towards the edge of her lips and stopped, winking at her and walking to the cabin.

When they arrived back at the cabin they started packing and changing first, putting on their training cloths although in a few minutes it would be useless. After breakfast they went and sat on the bed and sure enough, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Everything just felt so right to them, like some quiet hunger was exploding from within then, finally being satiated.

All of a sudden Anakin’s com beeped and Yoda’s silhouette came through, he threw the covers over Ahsoka and stood at attention.

“Head to Mandalore, you will. Heard from Kenobi, we have not.” Yoda spoke with authority before waiting for his response. Anakin took a deep breath and bowed.

“I will go there as soon as possible.” 𝑌𝑜𝑢 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑𝑛’𝑡 ℎ𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑖𝑡𝑒𝑑 10 𝑚𝑖𝑛𝑢𝑡𝑒𝑠? he thought to himself as he continued to look down at the floor. Yoda could sense his unease and questioned him about it. He nervously said it was nothing and then bid his farewell to Yoda, shuttling off the com.

Ahsoka emerged from the blanket, her slim top that didn’t cover much of her started slipping. “That was close.” Anakin laughed and jumped back onto her. His eyes filled with the yearning again and she reciprocated the look.

“Where were we?” He smirked and she bit her lip and before long, they were back to where they left off. Engrossed in the presence and essence of each other.

𝐼’𝑚 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟𝑠 𝑆𝑘𝑦𝑔𝑢𝑦.

𝐼’𝑚 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟𝑠 𝑆𝑛𝑖𝑝𝑠.

—

Obi Wan came to a mining facility after a little under half an hour of searching. He stopped the speeder and hopped off. As he opened the door to the mine he could see there was a long assembly line stretching far in both directions. He followed the lit path all the way to what seemed to be a control room. 𝑇ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑑𝑜𝑒𝑠𝑛’𝑡 𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑘 𝑎𝑏𝑎𝑛𝑑𝑜𝑛𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑚𝑒. He walked to the right to where he saw all of the sets of Mandalorian armor. He picked up one of the masks and eyed it cautiously.

He sensed someone behind him and spun around to see a Mandalorian in full armor come rushing towards him, punching him a few times and running off into the shadows.

“I am here in a diplomatic mission. Under the protection of Duchess Satine.” Obi Wan looked around and tried to focus, he knew Death Watch didn’t like her so they were bound to act.

“We do not recognize her rule.” One man said as another came down and shot the lightsaber out of his hands, quickly restraining him so that the other could come and knock him out. As Obi Wan fell to the floor he only had one thought. 𝑇ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑖𝑠𝑛’𝑡 𝑔𝑜𝑜𝑑.

—

When Obi Wan awoke next he was hanging upside down in the assembly line, the Death Watch laughing at him and holding his lightsaber. He reached towards his wrist and turned in the com to contact Satine.

“Satine. Can you hear me?” There was clear urgency in his voice but she couldn’t quite give him her full attention right now. At the moment the governor asked if she would like something to drink. She replied to both of them at once.

“Yes certainly.”

“I’m in a bit of an awkward spot. I’m being held by the Death Watch.” He clearly sounded uncomfortable and like he needed help.

“Sorry Duchess, we’re out of ice.” Again she responded to both of them.

“Sorry to hear that.”

“Maybe we should have dinner without Master Kenobi.”

“There’s a tracking device, follow it due East to my location.” She pretended to flip her hair out of the way with her hand and she went to her ear piece again.

“I don’t think I can do that at the moment.” Governor Vizsla looked at her with concern.

“Are you feeling well Duchess?” He asked, raising a brow and watching as she got up and told him that it’s nothing some fresh air couldn’t fix. Obi wan come on the cons again and told her to take a speeder because if the rough terrain.

“Should I escort you outside?” She did the same thing with the fake hair flip and told her that she’ll find the way. When she exited the room she took off in a full sprint to the hangers, jumped on the nearest speeder and took off, following the tracking device. To the site where Obi Wan was being held. Just when she entered the line started up as the Death Watch members stayed to watch his end. She leaned into her com to talk to him.

“Where exactly are you?”

“Listen for the loud metallic clanging sound. That would be the machine about the smash me into bits.” He said passive aggressively, his patience was wearing thin as he saw his impending doom ahead of him. She set of an alarm at the front entrence and the guards went to check in it, leaving his death to the machine. She snuck by the approaching guards and ran to the control console.

“Well it certainly look you long enough.” He shouted at her, the agitation in his voice was crisp and clear.

“You know I haven't saved you yet.” She tried to throw a quip back at him but he was always quick with his tongue.

“Yes no need to remind me.” He rolled his eyes and faced forward, watching as the machine that would crush him into tiny Jedi bits got closer and closer.

“Be patient.” She called as she ascended the ladder to the control console and began working in stoping it.

“I happen to be running a bit short on patience right now.” She finally got up the latter and started playing around with the controls, pressing buttons and seeing what each of them does. He yelled at her to turn the machine off.

“I’m trying!” She yelled at him, trying to get him to stop talking so she could focus. He yelled her name and she pressed a button that stopped the machine before it crushed him, to which he let out a massive sign of relief. She climbed down the ladder when the guards showed back up and tried to restrain her, she fought back and kicked a barrel into the grinder that Obi Wan used to jump off of and knock out the two guards.

They walked to the nearby elevator. She crossed her arms bitterly and looked away from him.

“For a man sworn to peace, you take an unseemly pleasure at the suffering of others.” He stretched his shoulder and straightened out.

“For a woman sworn to non-violence you don’t seem to mind that I could’ve been killed back there.” 𝐴𝑙𝑤𝑎𝑦𝑠 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑏𝑎𝑐𝑘 𝑡𝑎𝑙𝑘. 𝐻𝑒 𝑛𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑐ℎ𝑎𝑛𝑔𝑒𝑠.

“But you weren’t, and I still haven’t heard any thanks.” She pouted and turned her head away from him as he walked to towards the front of the elevator incase they ran into trouble when they exited.

“Well, you haven’t changed much.” They we’re both a little agitated with each other, Satine because he wasn’t grateful and Obi Wan because she wouldn’t shut up about always being peaceful.

As they exited the elevator they realized that this wasn’t the way they came in. Obi Wan knocked out the guard stationed at the elevator they were swiftly fired upon by the rest of the Death Watch members nearby.

“We’ll have to stand and fight, or in your case just stand.” Obi Wan jokes with Satine as she looked at him puzzled and annoyed. As he reached for his lightsaber he quickly remember that he had it stolen from him earlier. He summoned a nearby blaster to his hand and shot the jet pack off of one of the three members coming for them. He incapacitated another with an explosion from the jet pack of the guard he knocked out moments before. The last one came charging through the smoke and tackled him. Satine shouted to draw their attention and began getting shot at. Obi Wan knocked him out as quickly as he could before checking if she was alright.

“Failure.” They heard from an eerie and cold voice approaching them. The man shot on of his underling and killed him. Obi Wan stepped out from their hiding and the man unmasked himself. Underneath, was Vizsla.

“For generations my ancestors fought proudly against the Jedi. Now, that woman tarnished the very name Mandalorian.” He tossed Obi Wan his lightsaber and shouted to defend her if he must. On his right shoulder he pulled out a blade with history that runs far...far back. The darksaber came to life once more.

“This was stolen from your Jedi temple during the fall of the old republic. A great warrior long ago brandishing the name Tarre Vizsla was indoctrinated into your 𝙅𝙚𝙙𝙞 order, and made this. Since his passing many have died at the hands of this blade....prepare to join them.” Just like that the battle commenced. Vizsla striking wildly and keeping Obi Wan guessing. He eventually shot him back with a force push and his escort caught him and threw him back into the fight. He flew upwards and Obi Wan jumped up, punching him backwards into his escorts a second time.

“Warriors finish him.” Vizsla pointed at Obi Wan and they shot their rockets at him, he dodged and they circled around, coming straight for him and Satine. He grabbed her and jumped back down the elevator shaft, covering her from the explosion using his body. Death watch left and soon after they left too, headed back Mandalore.

—

Anakin and Ahsoka shared one last goodbye before he headed off to Obi Wan to help with escort duty, his orders changed when the situation was explained to him. As he was about to leave the ship Ahsoka jumped onto his back and kissed his neck.

“See you later, Skyguy.” She whispered sensually into his ear before the door opened and Rex came through. They straightened and looked profesional, holding hands where he couldn’t see.

“General Skywalker, General Kenobi is ready and waiting sir.” He let go of her hand walked off the ship. Halfway down the ramp he turned to her, waving his hand and smirking.

“See you later, Snips.”


	9. Like An Old Married Couple

They were on the Coronet, Obi Wan was giving a briefing to the clones of the 501st and the 212th that accompanied them, telling them they knew their marching routes. The Desth watch would stop at nothing to keep the Duchess silent so the safety of her highness was their top priority. Anakin stepped forward to help with the briefing.

“Death Watch may be backed by the separatists. So stay sharp.” He said as he looked sternly over the troops, stressing the importance that they not get lazy. He called for his droid and R2 beeped happily as he turned his head to face him.

“Use your scanners to pick up any suspicious droid activity.” R2 beeped obediently and bounced in his two little wheels back and forth. Obi Wan dismisses the troops right before he got a call on his com. It was a summons to accompany Satine and her retinue. He agreed and him, Anakin, Rex, and Cody got into a lift and started to make their way to where the Duchess was.

When they entered the lift Obi Wan got to thinking about her, the time they spent together, the endless days that seemed to faze together here and there...and that one night, that one fateful night that changed their lives forever...if they let it. 𝐼 𝑐𝑜𝑢-....𝑤𝑒 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑’𝑣𝑒 𝑏𝑒𝑒𝑛 ℎ𝑎𝑝𝑝𝑦...𝑤ℎ𝑦 𝑑𝑖𝑑 𝐼 𝑔𝑜? Anakin could sense his masters anxiety and unease and wanted to quell it before it go out of hand.

“I sense your anxiety about the Duchess. She couldn’t be in safer hands.” He couldn’t help but wonder what else was on Obi Wan’s mind to cause him such nervousness. Surely it couldn’t be good.

“Yes, I know.” Obi Wan couldn’t keep his mind off of her, and it was starting to eat away at his reasoning. He knew this was bad and that he had to somehow stop himself.

“Then why-“

“Never mind.” Anakin was cut off by Obi Wan shutting him up. He didn’t want his apprentice to know about what he and Satine shared. He let it slip that everything was all in the past, making it clear he didn’t want to talk anymore about it. Anakin didn’t get the memo.

“Oh, so you’re close to her?” Anakin was intrigued. His old master never mentioned her before and to bring it up now must mean he’s trying to hide it, or something else altogether. 𝑊ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑎𝑟𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢 ℎ𝑖𝑑𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑚𝑎𝑠𝑡𝑒𝑟?

“I knew her, a long time ago.” Obi Wan was agitated that Anakin would try to poke and prod deeper than he was welcomed to but then again, he wouldn’t be Anakin if he didn’t. He was saddened by that phrase though, saddened by the knowledge that things could’ve been different. That he could’ve been different.

As he looked to the floor Anakin got a devilish grin on his face as a plan started to form in his head. 𝑇ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑖𝑠 𝑤ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑓𝑢𝑛 𝑏𝑒𝑔𝑖𝑛𝑠.

—

Mixer and Redeye, some of the clones tasked with patrolling the cargo hold, had finished their run of one of the sectors. They were headed off to a different sector and shut the door behind them.

As they left the room a strange, spider like droid came out of a crate. This droid was t just any other droid though no...this was an assassin droid, and it wasn’t the only one onboard.

—

When Obi Wan and Anakin entered the room Satine was telling her senators that everyone has been deceived into thinking that they must be a part of the conflicts that arise across the galaxy. She believed that the moment one chooses to fight instead of talk, everything is already lost. Senator Merrik spoke up and asked her if they would oppose the war on humanitarian grounds. He was genuinely curious if this is what they were going all the way to Coruscant to tell the Chancellor.

“I’m going to oppose it as an affront to life itself.” Nobody but her in the room had seen first hand what war could to do people, all except for the Jedi who had just arrived.

“As the regent of 1,500 systems, I speak for thousand that have urged me to let them stay neutral in this war.” Obi Wan stepped forward to state his point of view in her claims.

“Yet some might say that a strong defense is a swift and decisive offense.” 𝑂ℎ 𝑔𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑡, ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒 ℎ𝑒 𝑐𝑜𝑚𝑒𝑠 𝑡𝑜 𝑎𝑟𝑔𝑢𝑒. Satine thought to herself quietly. The two of them eyed each other, his gaze was inviting her into the argument and she’d be damned if she didn’t take that.

“You are quite the General now aren’t you, Master Kenobi?” If he wanted to play this game again, she was going to play. But not to satisfy him, to show him that she stood firm by her beliefs and that his pessimistic realism wasn’t going to deter that.

“Forgive me for interrupting Your Highness. I meant no disrespect.” Obi Wan put a hand over his abdomen and made a tiny bow so that he could keep eye contact with her. 𝑌𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑚𝑜𝑣𝑒.

“Really? Senators I believe you’re aquatinted with the half-truths and hyperboles that is Obi Wan Kenobi?” The backhanded complement went right over their heads but just made it to him, he knew what she was getting at.

“Your Highness is too kind.”

“You’re right, I am.” She looked down for a moment, disengaging from their battle of wits and looking rather sad, like she was thinking about something that brought pain. Anakin caught sight of this and himself declared Obi Wan the winner. He was astonished and impressed that this is the person his master was keeping a secret about. By the way they flowed and complimented one another in their arguments made that clear enough.

Obi Wan motioned to him, introducing him to the rest of the senators present.

“Allow me to introduce my fellow Jedi Anakin Skywalker.” He stepped forward with his arms bending his back and took a bow.

“Your servant, my lady.” 𝐼’𝑙𝑙 𝑝𝑙𝑎𝑦 𝑛𝑖𝑐𝑒 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑛𝑜𝑤, 𝑏𝑢𝑡 𝑠𝑜𝑜𝑛𝑒𝑟 𝑜𝑟 𝑙𝑎𝑡𝑒𝑟 𝐼 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑛𝑎 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝑤ℎ𝑎𝑡’𝑠 𝑔𝑜𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑜𝑛. Anakin was inpatient but willing to wait to see what they revealed about themselves if he let them go at it a bit more.

Satine chimed in, saying something about remembering a time when Jedi weren’t generals, but peacekeepers. Anakin decided he would give the textbook definition he was given.

“We’re protectors, yours at the moment. We fight for peace.” He watched as she grabbed a drink and looked at it condescendingly, as if she knew more about the philosophies of the Jedi than the Jedi themselves. It was clear she was trying to push their buttons and thankfully Obi Wan came to his rescue.

“What Master Skywalker is trying to say is that we’re acting at the behest of Your Highness, to protect you from Death Watch and the separatists who don’t share your neutral point of view.” Satine looked confused and agitated, she never remembered asking for such a thing and she would certainly remember something as controversial to her ideals. She made that obvious in her response to him.

“That may be so, but the majority of your court did.” His rebuttal hit her hard as she looked around at the faces of her supposed court. They all looked down in embarrassment as she looked on with disapproval.

“I don’t remember you as one to hide behind excuses.” She said trying to pry into the past they were both trying to keep hidden. She didn’t care anymore, she just wanted him to shut up and right now this was all she could think of doing. But being Obi Wan, he always had something to say back.

“I don’t remember you as one to shrink from responsibilities.” The tension building between them was so thick you could cut it with a knife and one of the senators saw that. Orn Free Taa stepped in between them and tried his best to defuse the situation by stating that they represented the perfect balance between dilemas. There is always more than one side to an argument. Tal Merrik agreed with him.

“Now, in regard to the senate vote, we think-“

“I think a multitude makes discord, not good council.” Orn was interrupted by Satine, her frustration with everything becoming clearer and clearer but the second.

“Right again, my lady.” Orn was really trying his best not to upset her anymore than she was already, but that was going to be difficult.

Obi Wan was talking to Anakin in the back, loud enough so that she could hear and quiet enough to make it seem like he was only trying to say it to him.

—

Mixer and Redeye we’re searching the other sector with R2. R2 was leading the way and he started heading towards the south quadrant, Redeye calling behind him that he would go along with the droid.

“Careful, it’s dark over there.” Mixer said as he laughed and Redeye told him to shut it. As he and R2 continued down the path he lost sight of him. The little astromech was faster than he looked. Suddenly he popped out next to him and Redeye almost shit him he was so scared. R2 made a happy beeping noise like he was laughing at him as he rolled away down the halls.

“Hah, droids.” He turned to the left only to be greeted by the assassin droid from earlier. He couldn’t do anything as it stabbed him, ending his life.

—

“A republic military presence is the only sure defense against the separatist.” Obi Wan and Satine were back at it again. This time he was taking a more direct approach and walking forward towards her. She didn’t back down as she walked towards him as well.

“Even extremist can be reasoned with.” She was so sure that words could solve everything that she refused to acknowledge that sometimes, they didn’t.

“Perhaps, if one can be heard over the clanking if their battle droids.” His aggression was rising the more they argued about this, her ideologies were only clouding her judgement.

“Ah, the sarcasm of a soldier.” 𝑊ℎ𝑒𝑛 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑒𝑒 𝑝𝑒𝑎𝑐𝑒?

“The delusion of a dreamer.” 𝑊ℎ𝑒𝑛 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑠ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑒𝑒 𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑙𝑖𝑡𝑦?

They were both clearly on opposites sides of this mindset and it looked like they were going to start fighting soon if someone didn’t step in between them. This time however, it was Tal Merrik that came to save the day.

“Duchess, Master Jedi, it’s been a long trip. I think we could all use some rest and refreshments.” 𝑇ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑔𝑒𝑡𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑖𝑛𝑡𝑒𝑟𝑒𝑠𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡𝑜𝑜. Anakin held some alcohol in his hand as he smirked and looked like he was genuinely enjoying them squabble like this. It was fun seeing his master like this. He rarely, if ever, let his emotions out like this.

Orn spoke up again, saying that they should all just put politics aside until after dinner. They both looked angrily.

“Fine!” They shouted in unison. Anakin stepped out of the way as she pushed past Obi Wan and left.

𝑇ℎ𝑒𝑠𝑒 𝑡𝑤𝑜 𝑐𝑒𝑟𝑡𝑎𝑖𝑛𝑙𝑦 ℎ𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑐ℎ𝑒𝑚𝑖𝑠𝑡𝑟𝑦. Anakin thought as he and the rest of the senators watched her leave.


	10. Potential Threats

Obi Wan has ended up explaining things to Anakin when they left, telling him about their time together on Mandalore and how he had spent a year together with her. Anakin made a little comeback about how romantic that sounded and Obi Wan just looked questioningly at him. 𝑆ℎ𝑢𝑡 𝑢𝑝 𝐴𝑛𝑎𝑘𝑖𝑛.

He went onto explain that a civil war had killed most of her people, hence her aversion to violence. Once he and Qui Gon had left she had to take in the difficult task of rebuilding her world alone. Anakin was confused for a second. 𝐴𝑙𝑜𝑛𝑒?

“You didn’t stay and help?” His concern with the knowledge that he didn’t help her made him uncomfortable. He knew he would do anything for Ahsoka and that if anyone stood in his way he would stop at nothing to get to her.

“That would’ve been...problematic.” Obi Wan wasn’t ready to relive these memories, but then again he couldn’t help but think that talking about them might help him cope a little.

Obi Wan opened the door to his quarters and pulled a chair out so he can sit down. “My duty as a Jedi required that I be elsewhere.” Obi Wan averted his eyes from Anakin and looked at the floor, his hands clasped and brought to his chin. 𝐻𝑜𝑤 𝐼 𝑤𝑖𝑠ℎ 𝐼 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 𝑔𝑜 𝑏𝑎𝑐𝑘 𝑡𝑜 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑑𝑎𝑦 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑠𝑎𝑦 𝐼 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑡𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑦.

“But it’s obvious you had feelings for her, didn’t that affect your decision at all?” Anakin was a little upset at his master. He shouldn’t be, but he was. He was mad that he had left someone so perfect for him behind because of stupid duties.

“Oh trust me Anakin...it did.” Obi Wan never stopped looking at the floor, sadness filling him at this point as all his mind. All he could think about was Satine.

“Of course, as master Yoda says ‘a Jedi must not for attachments.’” Anakin rolled his eyes and scoffed at it. You can’t stop yourself from being attached to someone, he and Ahsoka were a perfect example. He left the room to call Ahsoka, but kept quiet about it to his master.

A few moments after he had left the room Cody had called him and said that something was up the R2 and that something spooked him. Obi Wan cleared his mind and said he would be right there. When he left the room Anakin had quickly whispered into his wrist that he’d call someone back and promptly hung up. Obi Wan couldn’t get a good look at who it was because of the way Anakin was hunched over them.

“Who might that have been?” Obi Wan was intrigued by his secrecy. 𝐼𝑡 𝑎𝑝𝑝𝑒𝑎𝑟𝑠 𝐼’𝑚 𝑛𝑜𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑜𝑛𝑙𝑦 𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑡𝑟𝑦𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡𝑜 ℎ𝑖𝑑𝑒 𝑠𝑜𝑚𝑒𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑔.

“Nobody Master. I’m going to check on my men, I just got a message something was going wrong in the cargo hold.” Anakin took off with a quickened pace. Obi Wan tried to reach out and stop him but he just kept walking. Hiding them was going to be hard with Obi Wan breathing down his neck. The council would be something else entirely.

—

On his way to the Cargo hold Anakin called Ahsoka back. Their faces lit up with a bright smile when they saw one another.

“Hey Snips.” He said in a cheery tone. No one was around him this far below where the Duchess and Senators were so he could speak freely.

“Hey Skyguy. How’s the escort mission going?” She pulled over a chair and sat in it, putting her elbows in her knees so she could hold up her head with her hands. He let out a little laugh at how cute she was being. 𝐼’𝑚 𝑑𝑒𝑓𝑖𝑛𝑖𝑡𝑒𝑙𝑦 𝑘𝑖𝑠𝑠𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑤ℎ𝑒𝑛 𝐼 𝑔𝑒𝑡 𝑏𝑎𝑐𝑘.

“I’ve got a lot to tell you but not enough time right now to do it.” He saw the cargo door in the distance and stopped so he could prolong the little time he had with her.

“I was just calling to let you know I’m doing well and we’ll be on Coruscant in about a day.” She sounded excited as her face began to light up again. He saw something fall around her neck and quickly realized it was the japor necklace he gave to her. He smiled to himself as he remembered what they shared after it.

“Anyways I have to go Snips, I’ll see you soon.” He gave her a wink and she rolled her eyes, giving her signature little side smile with her head still in her hands.

“Be safe Skyguy.” They hung up and he entered the cargo doors. When he entered there were clones everywhere. Rex and Cody were talking to themselves while R2 stood between them, beeping frantically because none of them could understand him. He asked them what the problem was and they replied that they didn’t know yet and they were missing Mixer and Redeye. R2 beeped repeatedly and Anakin told him to calm down and use his scanners to see if anything was out of place.

R2 lead the way as they walked forward. His scanners took them to an opened crate. Rex spoke up.

“Looks like the contents of this box are missing.”

“Or got up and walked away...Fan out.” He was concerned that something on a crate so big could simply just disappear. Anakin called Obi Wan, telling him about the container and about his missing men.

“That’s not good. Keep things quiet, I’ll stay with the senators.” 𝑇ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑐𝑎𝑛’𝑡 𝑏𝑒 𝑔𝑜𝑜𝑑. Obi Wan’s growing fear of needing to protect her was getting harder and harder to keep in check. But he needed to focus so he didn’t put her in danger.

“Got it.” Anakin could sense the unease and nervousness emanate off of Obi Wan from here. It was clear he was nervous for the Duchess but for him to show it this much. He was seriously intrigued by their relationship whether past, or present.

R2 lead the way again, Anakin close behind. They rounded a corner and saw Redeye walking towards them, but he wasn’t saying anything.

“There you are Redeye. You’ve had us all worried.” Something seemed off about him, like he wasn’t walking right, now that Anakin looked. 

“Redeye?” There was an eerie whirring as he ignited his lightsaber and dodged Redeyes lifeless body being tossed at him. He jumped at the assassin probe and cut off two of its legs before being knocked to the ground. Before it could start attacking again the clones came in to save the day and put several rounds of blaster fire into it.

Behind them another assassin probe opened the lift and started crawling towards the upper decks. Anakin called Obi Wan and told him about the probes coming his way. Obi Wan told the guards to defend the entrence and he ignited his lightsaber. When they opened the door the droid was right there, it grabbed one guard and tossed him into someone else, sending them flying back to the other side of the room. It crawled past Obi Wan and onto the table, getting closer and closer to the Duchess. Just then, he jumped towards it, cutting off its front legs before stabbing it through its central eye.

Anakin’s and Obi Wan’s probes both shot little tiny spider like droids out of their heads, swarming everybody who so happened to be into the room with them at the time. Anakin and the clones were doing there best to hold them back but it felt like there wasn’t an end to them. Satine had brought out a deactivator and Obi Wan made a little quip about how she didn’t always use to carry one of those. She retorted saying that just because she was a pacifist didn’t mean she wouldn't defend herself. Even though they were having witty banter they too felt a tad overwhelmed.

Eventually the swarm of the tiny bots ended and they got a sense of what just happened. Obi Wan turned to Satine and recalled a fun memory.

“Just like that swarm of venomites on Draboon remember?”

“How could I forget? I still have the scar.” 𝑊𝑎𝑖𝑡 𝑤ℎ𝑎𝑡? He was confused. He remembered that she left that battle relatively unharmed, or at least that’s what he remembered from it.

“Pardon me Duchess. I distinctly remember carrying you to safety.” He lifted out his hand like she was going to give hers but she just turned around and gave him a sly little smirk.

“Yes, I mean the scar I got after you fell, and dropped me.” He looked hurt by that, he’d forgotten he’d dropped her when he fell down running away from them.

“Oh, right..” He took his hand away and placed it back at his side. He was already embarrassed enough, now the memories were flooding back to him about that moment and his cheeks became a gentle shade of red.

Anakin came back a moment later with a ships manifest of the cargo. He handed it to Obi Wan and told him about the traitor amongst the senators.

“Yes, I feel it too.” Just then they heard scampering. When they turned they saw one of the spider like droids crawling towards a corner Obi Wan got an idea on how to find out which one of them was the traitor.

“Return to the hull of the ship. Destroy the last of the assassin droids. I’ll find out which of the senators is the traitor.” And with that they were off. Anakin off to call Ahsoka again and see if there were any droids left, and Obi Wan calming his growing rage. He hated the fact that someone in this room could very well kill her and he couldn’t do anything to stop it until it was too late. 𝑁𝑜 𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 ℎ𝑎𝑟𝑚 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑆𝑎𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑒. 𝐼 𝑝𝑟𝑜𝑚𝑖𝑠𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡.


	11. Farewell, Master

By the time Obi Wan has entered the room the Senator has resumed eating. Well, Orn had continue to eat as he was know for his monstrous appetite. The Duchess however, had lost her appetite with everything going on and was just trying to process things.

When Orn turned to Obi Wan he looked delighted that there was going to be dessert, he made a giddy little noise and clapped his hands together.

Obi Wan looked skeptically at him, raising an eyebrow and giving a gentle side smile.

“This morsel might prove too much even for the legendary appetite of Orn Free Taa.” Obi Wan unveiled one of the tiny spider like droids that attacked them and it immediately started jumping out and trying to get the senator. The plastic container it was in held it in place but that still didn’t stop Orn from jumping back a bit. Obi Wan moved it closer and smiled mischievously.

“Enjoy.” Orn smiled nervously and gulped a bit. 𝐼 𝑠ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑𝑛’𝑡 𝑝𝑙𝑎𝑦 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠. Obi Wan thought time himself. It was funny but it was still wrong to keep doing.

“My little theory is that our little fiend will attack the Duchess and anyone who defends her. Anyone, except the traitor who programmed it.” There were nervous looks all around the table, Orns especially.

“Take it away from me! Please!” Orn was terrified, apparently he had a strong distaste for things that could kill him as any sane person should. Satine wasn’t quite happy with this revelation to his plan and voiced it.

“Obi Wan! This line of questioning borders in torture.” She wanted to find out who the traitor was but this just felt wrong to her. Obi Wan reassured her and told her that it was perfectly safe. He was lying, he didn’t know what this droid could do but for right now it was safe as long as he was there.

“I’m trying to expose a much bigger threat.” He walked around the table and the droid wanted to attack everybody. Showing hostility towards Kin Robb and the Duchess when he was near them. When he got to Tal Merrik the droid seemed to calm down, it wasn’t jumping towards him or trying to kill him in any way shape or form.

“It seems to like you, Senator Merrik.” Obi Wan smirked and waited for him to reveal himself. 𝑁𝑜𝑤ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑡𝑜 𝑔𝑜 𝑛𝑜𝑤.

“Well prince?” Tal smirked and looked around to table as innocently as he could manage but eventually ended up giggling a bit. He gave up.

“Really General Kenobi, you’re quite clever.” He knocked the plate out of his hand and the spider droid started crawling towards one of the senators while grabbed onto the Duchess and took out a blaster.

“You’re coming with me.” He slowly backed out of the room and Obi Wan watched as he left the hanger and headed towards the cockpit.

—

He was running to find him when he called anakin and informed him of Tal Merrik being the traitor. Anakin said he was a little busy with problems of his own at the moment and he could quite help right now. Rex and Cody where helping him search for the last assassin droid when he heard blaster fire from somewhere off in their direction. When he got there the little spider droids where on both of them. Anakin took care of the ones on Cody and R2 zapped the ones that had been crawling all over Rex.

“Thanks little guy.” Rex said to R2. Anakin asked if they’d seen the mother droid anywhere and Cody reported that they hadn’t. As if on cue the mother droid came out and knocked Rex across the hold, it was about to kill him but he grabbed onto the blades hands and kicked it off of him. It started to climb up a ventilation shaft but Anakin threw his lightsaber and cut off several of its legs. When it fell to the floor Rex stepped on it and shot into its head a little more than necessary. Anakin smiled at how mad his captain had gotten over getting tossed.

Back at the cockpit of the ship, Merrik had shot all of the pilots stationed there as well as the captain who begged him not to. Satine watched in horror as her peaceful people were murdered in front of her.

“Monster! You’re a horrid monster!” 𝐼 𝑐𝑎𝑛’𝑡 𝑏𝑒𝑙𝑖𝑒𝑣𝑒 𝐼 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑠𝑖𝑑𝑒𝑟𝑒𝑑 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑎 𝑡𝑟𝑢𝑠𝑡𝑒𝑑 𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑦. She hated that he was even near her now. He leaned over and in a sinister fashion told her to get used to it.

—

Anakin and Obi Wan ran into each other in their search for her. Obi Wan was clearly worried but was hiding it very well.

“Did you find her?” He asked immediately after seeing Anakin

“No, but I’ve stationed troops at every escape pod.” 𝑁𝑜, 𝑖𝑡 𝑤𝑜𝑛’𝑡 𝑏𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑒𝑎𝑠𝑦. Obi Wan thought to himself as they approached a lift.

“He’ll try to signal his allies for help.” They got into the lift and it started moving. Anakin knee this might be inappropriate at this time but he just had to ask. 𝑁𝑜𝑤 𝑖𝑡 𝑛𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟.

“I know it isn’t the right time to ask, but where you and Satine ever...?” Obi Wan turned around in frustration. He couldn’t believe Anakin had even the slightest idea to ask such a question now.

“I don’t see how that has any bearing in the situation at hand!” He practically shouted this at his apprentice before turning around and looking at the floor saddened. He didn’t want to think about what his life could’ve been like if he chose love over the Jedi, not right now at least.

While they were in the lift they got a call about battle droids finding their way into the ship and attacking. They waited to stop to figure out a plan.

The lift cane to a halt a short while later and Anakin turned to Obi Wan.

“I’ll handle the droids master. Go save your girlfriend.” Anakin ran off before he could object and Obi Wan took the bait.

“Right. No wait Anakin she’s not my-“ 𝐹𝑜𝑟𝑔𝑒𝑡 𝑖𝑡. Obi Wan took off to go find Merrik and Satine. As he entered the cockpit of the Coronet he saw them both standing down and to the right. He ignited his lightsaber but didn’t move as he saw merrick turn around and smile at him.

“Kenobi. Come in, you’re expected.” He said sinisterly, the smile only growing more and more wretched as he continued to look at him.

“Tal Merrik, you are under arrest. Release the Duchess at once.” Obi Wan glared at him and held his lightsaber out, pointing it at him. He hated that this scumbag was touching her, he didn’t know why but just seeing him hold her around her neck and the cries of help in her eyes just made it worse. 𝐼’𝑑 𝑘𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑖𝑓 𝑆𝑎𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑠𝑛’𝑡 ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒.

“Hmm, I’ve taken the liberty of rigging the ships engines to explode.” He raised his hand and showed Obi Wan a small detonator in his right hand. “I press this little button, and we all die.” 𝑌𝑜𝑢 𝑙𝑖𝑡𝑡𝑙𝑒 𝑠𝑜𝑛 𝑜𝑓 𝑎- his thoughts were interrupted when Satine started to speak, the pleas in her eyes only growing.

“Obi, if you have any respect for me you will not take such risk with so many peoples lives at stake.”

“Satine...don’t!” He said as he was interrupted again when Marrik started walking towards the exit. She was right, he couldn’t take that kind of risk, so he followed slowly behind them, making sure they stayed in sight.

—

They were approaching a small ship that seemed like it punctured through the shell of the hull of the ship. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard Merrik say to standby for disengagement. His sinister and disgusting smile looked over both of them once more.

“Say goodbye Duchess.” He giggled a little and in his eyes he looked like he would get away with this. The cries for help in her eyes were replaced with a deep sadness.

“Obi Wan, it looks like I may never see you again. So I need to tell you something.” She took a deep breathe and continued with her confession.

“I’ve loved you, from the moment you came to my aid all those years ago.” Marrik looked disgusted at this.

“Oh I can’t believe this.”

“Satine, I hardly think this is the time or place to-...” He noticed the little pleas in her eyes. 𝐷𝑜𝑛’𝑡 𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑘 𝑎𝑡 𝑚𝑒 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡. 𝑁𝑜𝑡 𝑛𝑜𝑤. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a split second, relaxing his shoulders and looking back at her.

“Alright...if you give the words Satine...I’ll leave the Jedi Order.” Satine’s eyes filled with love as she looked her Obi Wan for what seemed like the last time. 

“Oh Obi...” 𝐼𝑓 𝐼 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑠𝑒𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑎𝑔𝑎𝑖𝑛 𝑚𝑦 𝑂𝑏𝑖, 𝐼 𝑤𝑜𝑛’𝑡 𝑙𝑒𝑡 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑔𝑜.

“This is all very touching, but is making me sick, and we really must be going.” Merrik sneered and looked at them with a repulsed look. Satine would take a lot of things but spitting on her romance was the last straw. She told him he has the romantic soul of a slug and stepping on his foot, giving her the opportunity to disengage herself from his grasp and grab the blaster from his side. She aimed it at him.

“And slugs are so often trot upon.” Both her and Obi Wan glared at Merrik with a vengeance. He looked back and forth between the two of them, a little bit impressed with how things were going.

“Interesting turnabout. But even if I don’t deliver the Duchess alive, I still win.” His evil smirk sprouted in his faces again and it only made Obi Wan tense up more.

“Once I’m away I press this button and blow everyone on board and the Coronet to bits.” He looked more at Satine when he said this, focusing his statement to her.

“I will not allow that.” She was shaking, her hands no longer being able to stay still and her calm was fading fast. Obi Wan knee he had to do something, but for once in his life he couldn’t think of anything he could do.

“What will you do? If you shoot me you prove yourself a hypocrite to every pacifist idea you hold dear.” He finished looking condescendingly at her and moved his corrupt gaze to Obi Wan.

“And you, General. You are no stranger to violence. Strike me down and you’ll be hailed as a hear by everyone in the ship.” He snickered and brought his hand to his face, looming like a scheming child.

“Almost everyone.” He looked over at Satine who’s hands wouldn’t stop shaking. He didn’t even know if she would hit him if she pulled the trigger. He stood up firm and confident.

“So come on, who will strike me down and brand themselves a cold blooded killer.” Nobody moves for a moment and a dreadful thought filled both Satines and Obi Wans mind. 𝐻𝑒’𝑠 𝑔𝑜𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡𝑜 𝑒𝑠𝑐𝑎𝑝𝑒.

Just then, a blue blade pierced his chest and his face contorted to one of pain and quickly afterwards, death. He dropped detonator and a hand came up to catch it. Once the figure stood up it was clear who it was.

“Anakin...” Obi Wan looked both relieved and sad all at once when he realized he didn’t have to do anything. Satine threw her blaster and a wave of relief poured off of her. Anakin looked confused and humored by his masters confusion.

“What? He was gonna blow up the ship.” Satine walked over to Obi Wan and Anakin stepped back down the hall he’d come from, giving them all the privacy they needed.

She went to him and put a hand on his arm and one to his cheek. 𝐼 𝑛𝑒𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤.

“Obi, did you mean it? What you said back there...do yo-“ He cut her off, although inadvertently, by placing his hand on the one she had on his chase and the other on her arm. He didn’t say a word, his eyes said everything his mouth didn’t. She knew what he was asking, and when he closed his eyes she took that as her opportunity. She leaned in and kissed him. They pressed into each other, arms eventually wrapping around one another as they stayed like that for who knows how long.

All of a sudden they heard cheering from where Anakin had come from. Low and behold he and the clones were shouting and jumping, giving each other high fives and whistling. Anakin shouted so they could all hear him.

“Alright boys, dinners on me.” The shouting got louder as they started embracing each other and running around. Anakin looked back and Obi Wan and gave an approving smile. He seemed to learn one thing from him because when he looked at Anakin he saw all the words that never came out of his mouth. 𝐷𝑜𝑛’𝑡 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑟𝑦 𝑀𝑎𝑠𝑡𝑒𝑟, 𝐼’𝑙𝑙 𝑝𝑟𝑜𝑡𝑒𝑐𝑡 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟𝑦𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑔 ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒.

𝑇ℎ𝑎𝑛𝑘 𝑦𝑜𝑢, 𝐴𝑛𝑎𝑘𝑖𝑛.

And so ends the legacy of Obi Wan the Jedi Master. When they got back to Coruscant he informed the council that he was leaving the order. They were concerned but ultimately they couldn’t force him to stay, they let him go. He left his lightsaber with Satine but told them he must’ve lost it when the droids attacked. They let it off the hook and didn’t question him further, just looked even more disappointedly at him. Ahsoka had heard the news and came to see him off. Before they left, Obi Wan leaned into Anakin and told him to try and hide his gaze. Anakin realized he was staring at Ahsoka and then gently punched Obi Wan on the arm.

“Come on Mast-...Obi Wan. I’ll be fine.” He just rolled his eyes and looked at his apprentice with a happy smile. He watched him grow up into a fine young man, but he still had much to learn.

He and Satine boarded the Coronet. As it rose into the sky Anakin watched it for a moment. He wiped a small tear from his eye and bowed at the ship as it took off back to Mandalore.

𝑆𝑜 𝑙𝑜𝑛𝑔, 𝑀𝑎𝑠𝑡𝑒𝑟, 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑚𝑎𝑦 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑓𝑜𝑟𝑐𝑒 𝑏𝑒 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑦𝑜𝑢.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally with this arc over Anisoka will be the focus again. I just needed to do this for the sake of the story I have planned.


	12. A Bad Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry about the long wait. I’m doing better now and will post more chapters as the week progresses. It won’t be as often as every day but it won’t be as few as once a week. Thank you for waiting and I hope you enjoy 😁

It’s been a while since Obi Wan left the order to be with Satine. The war has gone on as it would’ve even with him there but the Jedi felt incomplete without him. Nevertheless his apprentice was still extremely happy for him.

Anakin and Ahsoka had gone to visit him for the meditation leaves they were permitted to reconnect with the force and when they saw him he couldn’t have looked happier. Sadly their reunion was short lived as there was an urgent mission that they had to be sent on even though their leave hadn’t ended.

The Jedi has received a strange distress signal that hadn’t been used by the Jedi in over 2,000 years. Fearing it could be a trap, they Jedi took precautions and only sent in Anakin and his 501st to investigate.

Anakin and Ahsoka arrived at the rendezvous but they couldn’t see the Resolute anywhere. He tapped into the coms and called for Rex.

“Rex. Rex do you read me?” An image of Rex appeared on his com link and he continued with what he was about to say.

“We’re at the rendezvous point awaiting your arrival. Where are you?” Rex looked confused for a moment before telling his General that they were at the rendezvous point and there was no sign of them on the scanners.

Now it was Anakin’s turn to look confused. He rolled his eyes thinking that he was playing nothing but a little joke.

“Oh come on, that’s impossible.” He looked over at Ahsoka who also looked a little confused at what was occurring in front of her eyes.

“We’re at the exact spot where the distress signal went out but there’s nothing here. Rex is at the exact same coordinates, and he’s not here.” Ahsoka shrugged, assuring her master and lover that she was indeed, just as lost as they were.

Rex came in again, but his voice was covered in static and it was hard to differentiate each word. At the same moment the ship started to act up and that’s when Ahsoka finally said something.

“Something’s blocking the signal.” Just then the power went out. Sending a little shiver of fear down both of their spines. 𝑇ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑐𝑎𝑛’𝑡 𝑏𝑒 𝑔𝑜𝑜𝑑. They both thought as they fumbled around with the controls to try and get the ship working again.

They finally stopped after a moment of realizing nothing was working. Ahsoka took a quick glance behind Anakin and made an unsettling realization.

“Everything’s dead, even the life support.” She wasn’t as nervous about everything else being dead as she was the life support systems. Anakin should’ve been more worried about it but if he was, she couldn’t tell. All he did was look back into the vast abyss of space.

“This is really strange.” After he said that the ship started powering back on and they both looked at each other in comfort. They took a quick check around to make sure everything was working before Ahsoka stopped short and pointed outwards towards something in the window.

“What’s that?” Anakin quickly took notice of the massive octahedron in front of them and very soon after it began pulling them in. It began to split open and shine a white light. Anakin shouted something but for some odd reason it didn’t really seem to come out of his mouth and before Ahsoka could question what was happening, everything went black.

—

Anakin was the first to stir, he sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked around and noticed that they had landed perfectly, nothing was broken, damaged, or even scratched. He thought maybe Ahsoka landed the ship but when he looked to his left he saw that she was just beginning to wake up as well. 𝑊ℎ𝑜 𝑙𝑎𝑛𝑑𝑒𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑠ℎ𝑖𝑝 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑛?

The mystery over who landed the ship was quickly pushed aside when he realized that he had no idea where they were. Ahsoka seemed to be awake now, a little groggy, but still awake.

“Where are we?” He asked with a little bit of concern and a LOT of anxiety. Ahsoka got up and walked over to the scanners. She tapped a few things here and there before answering his question.

“Some kind of organic mass. It’s bigger than an asteroid.” She looked back down and fiddled a bit more with the scanners and quickly continued her thoughts aloud.

“At least the atmosphere is breathable.” Anakin look a little relieved, he went over and started tapping on their locator to try and find out where they were but everything that was showing up was just a big question mark to him.

“Strange. I can’t seem to figure out if we’re in our own galaxy, let alone where we might’ve been.” He walked back over to the pilots seat the touches a few things. Ahsoka walked up behind him and stood with her hands on her hips before chiming in.

“Everything seems to be fine but for whatever reason nothing’s actually working.” Ahsoka was the first to start heading towards the exit and outside the ship, her gut telling her they’d probably find something out there. When they exited the ship there was nothing but what they could see out the window. Grass and hilltops as far as the eye could see.

“I think I see something.” Ahsoka said to Anakin, pointing off into the distance.

“Right on that hilltop.“ Anakin looked right where she was pointing but try as he might he didn’t see anything. She took a quick glance up at him to study his confusion, but she couldn’t stop herself from getting a little fluster at how close he was. Strangely enough, even though they had been together for a little over a year now she still blushed whenever he was this close to her. There was a sense of yearning when she looks up at him and he felt it like a tidal wave. The force was indeed strong here, unusually so. She bit her lip and when he fully noticed the way she was staring at him he couldn’t stop himself from giving a little smirk. Their lips drew closer together and the way her eyes seemed to shout at him only grew louder. 𝐷𝑜 𝑖𝑡.

Their lips were centimeters away when he heard a voice come from somewhere and he quickly pulled away and went on alert. Ahsoka was gently disappointed but saw the concern in his stature and quickly came to his side.

“What’s wrong?” She asked with equal care and concern. She hadn’t notice the tall woman standing in front of them only a few meters away.

“Are you the one?” She finally noticed the woman when she spoke again. She had long green hair, like that if the leaves and the grass around them, and pale skin. She almost seemed to glow, like she was radiating along with the sun that shone in the sky. Anakin put his hands on his hips and in a very sassy and confused manner began to speak.

“Who are you?” He was equal parts confused as he was irritated. This mysterious girl who appeared out of nowhere, and ruined the moment, was seriously starting to rub him the wrong way.

“I am Daughter. Are you the one?” Anakin raised his eyebrow and now was fully emerged in confusion. At this moment he only had one thought going through his mind. 𝐻𝑢ℎ?

“Uh, the one what?” The worry and concern was oozing off of Ahsoka, and the gentle irritation and confusion began to drip its way off of Anakin as well.

“I will take you to him.” Daughter said with an authoritative tone, like they didn’t really have a choice. They both brushed it off, but they weren’t going to forget it either. Ahsoka raised and eyebrow and asked who exactly ‘he’ was. She just went on about this him being the only one that could help them, then mentioned that they needed shelter before nightfall and to follow her. Anakin began after her.

“And we thought the planet was weird. Get a load of this one.” He made a motion with his head towards crazy who was walking away now. Ahsoka giggled and tried to cover her mouth so she wouldn’t laugh louder. He loved her laugh and it honestly made him smile every time he saw her bronze colored lips form a happy expression, and he knew those feelings were reciprocated. 

They reached for each other and their hands clasped into one another’s, fingers intertwining as a smile began to crack away at both of their features. This feeling was still strange to them, but whatever it really was always seemed to be around when they were together. They cherished these little acts they could do together when they were alone, and the endless nights they’ve spent enveloped in each other’s warmth had been testament to their feelings of one another.

Daughter looked back at them, and was slightly put off by the energy they seemed to radiate when they were locked in each other’s gaze. He indeed held most of the power, but whatever it was she was doing was making it soar and fly like the she’d never seen before. Daughter was highly intrigued by what it was exactly that caused her to ignite such a fire in him...she would have to be careful.

—

Those moments hadn’t lasted long as the two were separated. Ahsoka had to head back to the ship and Anakin went off to find where their mysterious friend went. When Ahsoka got back to where the ship was she made and unsettling discovery, there was no more ship, it was simply just gone. 𝐼𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑟𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡 ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒. All of a sudden there was an ominous voice behind her.

“Lose something?” She spun around to see a black figure with red eyes staring at her. He had an eerie aura to him, one that was really putting Ahsoka on edge.

“You did not do as you were told, my sister told you to wait!” He was clearly agitated at the way he said that last bit, so much malice seemed to seep off his tongue when he spoke.

“Lost track of her. Think you can give me my ship back?” He reaches out a hand like he was going to choke her, his eyes scrunched and his malicious tongue began to form a sentence again.

“NOT...yet.” He dropped his hand and gazed curiously into Ahsoka’s eyes.

“Is he the chosen one?” She ignited her second lightsaber and crouched down a little more. She was on the defensive, whoever this guy was, he clearly wasn’t good news.

“What’s it to you?” She tried to match the intensity of her speech with his, but he just giggled and turned away from her.

“What’s about to happen shall occur whether you like it or not.” His red eyes looked back at her and he was clearly getting ready to leave, nevertheless she still stood ready to fight.

“The storms here are lethal, you should find shelter.” He ran off into the distance before jumping and turning into a ferocious flying...thing. She had no idea what it was but it let out a terrifying shriek. She looked around and noticed a cave close by when the storm really started to come down, she bolted off towards it with a single thought in mind. 𝑃𝑙𝑒𝑎𝑠𝑒 𝑏𝑒 𝑠𝑎𝑓𝑒...

—

Anakin crawled up a ledge hiding from the storm and looking out over everything that was later in front of him. Off in the distance he saw a bright glow, something that seemed to shine above all else around him. 𝑊ℎ𝑜𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝐼’𝑚 𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑓𝑜𝑟, 𝑖𝑠 𝑝𝑟𝑜𝑏𝑎𝑏𝑙𝑦 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒.

And with that he took off down the ledge again, heading straight for the monastery.


	13. False Omens

Anakin made it to the monastery. He climbed up a side of the mountain it was on and dragged himself up onto the ledge that the stairs were on. Once he got up he started running to and up the stairs to find himself at the threshold of this massive open room. He stared forward a bit and saw a figure sitting in the middle of two statues, the one on the left had eyes that glowed a gentle and inviting white, while the one on the right had eyes the emitted a furious and malicious red. 𝑇ℎ𝑎𝑡’𝑠 𝑐ℎ𝑖𝑙𝑙𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡𝑜 𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑘 𝑎𝑡. he thought to himself as he walked closer to the strange figure that sat between them.

Upon further inspection it was revealed that this figure was an old man, one who looked like he was older than the planet itself. He watched the older gentleman for a moment before taking a seat on the floor in front of him. Once he did the man opened his eyes, he wasn’t nearly as threatening as Anakin once thought once he opened his eyes. They were a kinder blue than his own, they seemed to harbor much knowledge behind them the more he locked eyes with this mysterious stranger.

“Welcome my friend.” The man spoke finally, addressing the still sitting Anakin who’s mind continued to race with thoughts of who this could be. All at once he remembered the weird girl from earlier calling herself Daughter, and that she was taking him to meet this mysterious Father. He clicked two and two together and left it at that.

“What is it that you want from me?” This was the only thing he could think to ask at the moment, he’d already deduced who this man was so that wasn’t the problem anymore, but what that man apparently wanted from him was.

“To learn the truth about who you really are, one you have maybe known all along, one you must believe in order to fulfill your destiny.” Father had gotten up and walked towards Anakin while he was saying this. Anakin was getting agitated now, he didn’t like that this stranger kept talking in enigmas and wasn’t getting to the point.

“Enough with the riddles old man, tell me what’s going on here.” He tried to stay as calm as possible while also trying to roll enough threat off his tongue to make the man speak, but he seemed unperturbed by his gentle aggression. The man just straightening himself out and started walking off to the side. Anakin promptly followed.

“As you can see, there is nowhere else to go. It is late. You will be my guest tonight.” He said this more as a statement than a suggestion, insinuating that Anakin didn’t really have a choice in the matter of whether he was staying or wasn’t. 𝑇ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑐𝑎𝑛’𝑡 𝑏𝑒 𝑔𝑜𝑜𝑑...

—

It was a restless night like it had almost always been. He tossed and turned, scrunched his face up and thought about dreadful thoughts again, ones that always seemed to be there when he closed his eyes no matter how hard he tried. All of a sudden he felt a hand gently touch his face and he calmed down a bit thinking it had been Ahsoka. She was always his light in that darkness of his own mind and whenever she would hold him close at night he would always feel like there was nothing to worry about, like as long as he stayed in her embrace...everything would be alright. 

She made it abundantly clear that she felt safer with him than she did anyone else, she was always the one to grab his hand and pull him into a kiss, always the one to ask him to hold her no matter where they were. He cherished these little moments they had together, the way she wore the japor necklace that he made for her so proudly and whenever someone asked where she got it she’d always answer them the same, ‘someone special gave it to me.’ Hearing her say that always made him blush, hearing how important he was to her. If only she knew just how important she was to him too.

His pleasant thoughts were quickly interrupted when he remembered where he was and that he and Ahsoka were separated earlier that day.

“Wake up my son. I must tell you a secret.” A woman’s voice echoed in the room around him. He wasn’t quite sure who but now he was fully awake and on alert. He jerked upwards and in a irritated panic, began looking around.

“Who’s there? Who’s there I said?!” His eyes moved with a violent awareness around the room, still not seeing whoever it was that had been talking to him.

“It’s me Ani, your mother.” Anakin looked on in horror and disbelief. 𝑁𝑜...𝑛𝑜 𝑖𝑡 𝑐𝑎𝑛’𝑡 𝑏𝑒...𝑛𝑜! He rejected the thought and hope that this could actually be his mother as he recalled the memory of holding her limp corpse, murdering everyone in the village, and burying her in the sands of Tatooine.

“What kind of black arts is this? My mother is-“ he stopped himself before he could finish as the last word got caught in his throat. He didn’t want to say it, but he knew he had to.

“My mother is dead...” she began walking to him, calmly, then holding her hands together like Shmi always used to do whenever she was greeting Watto.

“Nothing ever really dies my son. I have a secret to tell you.” She smile at him, the same smile that she would always do to calm him down and let him know that she was there for him. She stepped closer to him as she said the second half about the secret. He didn’t move as she was less than a few feet away from him, but made it clear he didn’t want her closer.

“Then tell me.” He was stern and angry with the way he said it towards her. He still didn’t completely trust everything she had said and didn’t even trust himself that this wasn’t another vision or some trick.

“Everything you’ve done, everything you’ve learned has led you here.” She was still kind and forgiving with her speech...just like she had been all those years ago. Whoever was doing this had copied her perfectly and that only made it harder for Anakin to stay true to the thought that this wasn’t her. He repeated what he said earlier about this not being her, that HIS mother had died.

“And you blame yourself Ani. Your Jedi training has served you well, but you’re more than a Jedi.” She reached towards him and stepped closer. He took and instinctual half step back and steadied himself against a nearby wall. He couldn’t hate her, or whoever did this for that matter. His mother, or at least something similar, was back after so many years and he trying to hold back the feeling of jumping into her arms and crying.

“Tell me Ani, where is your pain? So that I might take it away.” He looked to the floor as sadness began to overwhelm him. His voice couldn’t hold it back either as he tried to speak but all that came out was a sniffle.

“I was...too late to save you. I failed as a Jedi and I failed you....” He fought back tears like he would’ve fought back battle droids. Intensely and pushing himself past the limit he thought he had in order to keep composure.

She asked him how he’d failed her and placed her hand in his cheek. She looked sad, her brows furrowed and her eyes looked as though they were about to start shedding tears as well. Seeing his mother so emotional as she looked at him made it that much harder for him to not choke in his own words. He told her about how he felt when he murdered everyone to avenge her. How he felt no remojarse while watching children and mothers burn at his lightsaber. He was reliving it in his own head and it only made him feel more and more like a monster.

“It is time you realized that your guilt does not define you, you define your guilt.” She kept walking closer to him and placed her arm on his shoulder, resting her head gentle against his upper arm and relaxing into him.

“The only love I feel in my heart, is haunted by what would happen should I let go.” Images of Ahsoka flooded his mind and he was put a little at ease. No matter what was going on he could always picture her perfectly and it would calm him down.

“Then it is not love, it is a prison.” She sounded so sure of herself, like there was no argument to be had about what he felt towards Ahsoka. He didn’t believe it. He loved Ahsoka with every ounce of himself he could give, there was do denying that, but after today he would have to find a way to say it to her.

“I love her. With all of me, I love her.” It was his turn to stand firm. He loved his mother dearly, but he would be damned if the only reason she came back was to take Ahsoka away.

“She is not your destiny.” She again sounded absolutely sure of herself. In her mind this was the end of the argument.

“Then I’ll make my own!”

“No! She is a poisoner!” The room boomed with a more sinister version of his mother’s voice she walked to the other end of the room and glared at him.

“What are you?!” He was shouting at whatever it was that was pretending to be his mother. A lightning bolt struck the ground outside and illuminated the room, revealing an ugly bat like creature with glowing red eyes, with a familiar fury behind them. His mother screamed something at him before disappearing into the darkness that then again began to envelope the room. He reached out for her but she was gone, and he knew who he had to question for this.

—

“Are you happy, child?”

Ahsoka had been sleeping peacefully when she heard a voice call to her in the cave. It was strange but she’d felt like she heard it before but the more she looked around, the less she understood where the voice had originated.

“Your master, does he treat you well.”

She finally saw who was speaking to her standing by the fire. She had a strange look in her eyes and it wasn’t making Ahsoka any less suspicious of her.

“What concern of it is yours?” The more she looked at this mysterious figure, the bigger the sense of deja vu felt. She could quite place her finger in it but she felt like she’d seen this person for years. She reached for her lightsaber and held it just in case.

“I am your future, your potential.” Ahsoka ignited her lightsabers, her smaller emerald green out in front and her larger and more traditional green behind her.

“This is a trick.” She was at the ready for this thing to attack. There has never been anything about your future being laid bare for you by the force, it always worked in ways that you had to think about and interpret on your own, at least to her knowledge. The image stretched its hands out like it was trying to calme her down.

“There is a wildness to you young one. Seeds of the dark side planted in you by your master. Do you feel it?” This strange being sounded so sure of itself when it just accused Anakin, her Anakin, of corrupting her to the dark side. Now, the more she looked at whoever this was she just felt irritated.

“No! He is like no other Jedi. Passionate, impulsive, but I trust him with my life, and my heart.” She stressed that last part and stepped forward, getting closer to this image and staying at the ready.

“And he’s trusts me with his.” She glared at the so called future that was laid out for her by the presence of this thing. Whatever the future held, if it meant she would have to give up Anakin, then she’d happily choose him over anything the galaxy could give her.

“Be warned, you may never see your future if you remain his student. Leave this planet!” Those last words echoed in the cave as the fire seemed to swallow her whole and she vanished.

She jerked awake, looking around again to find nothing but a still burning fire and the empty cave that she’d escaped to. 𝐴𝑛𝑎𝑘𝑖𝑛... She got to her feet and began to run out of the cave to where she could feel his presence. The day was starting and the planet was coming back to life when she exited. She had no idea if he was safe or not but for right now he felt alive, distressed by something, but alive.

He was all she could think of while she sprinted through the forest, oblivious to the creatures that followed behind her. As they swooped in and grabbed her, it was too late to do anything about it.


	14. The Power He Holds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse other than I’m sorry T_T

A lightsaber hums in the gently lit hallway of the monastery. The tip of the lightsaber pointed straight in between the eyes of a certain old man, one who no matter what happened still looked particularly undisturbed by the events the unfolded around him.

Anakin stepped closer, his blue blade at the ready and with an angry flurry of emotions swirling around him like an towering inferno. The Father kept his eyes closed and simply and calmly began to speak.

“Cannot sleep?” His eyes remained closed and he barely even moved as the lightsaber was mere inches away from piercing his skull.

“To strike an unarmed man is hardly the Jedi way.” Anakin glared at the old man, at ‘Father’, before growling his response.

“You’re a Sith Lord.” There wasn’t a single hint of uncertainty in his voice as he edged the blade closer bridge of his nose. Unlike most of the other creatures of this galaxy, The Father merely opened his eyes a little to stare at the blade before closing them again.

“You have a very simple view of the universe.” He started.

“I am neither Sith nor Jedi. I am much more.” With this statement he finally fully opened his eyes to stare up at Anakins. There was something in his eyes that was calm and certain, like the look of the smartest man in the room.

“I see through your spells and visions old man.” He took a step closer so that his lightsaber was millimeters away from piercing the old mans skull. Anakin hated that look, it reminded him of when Obi-Wan would lecture him on his emotions and that he can’t become a Jedi master unless he learns to control them.

As he got to thinking of his master a drop of sadness washed in with the anger. How is he?...I know he’s happy, but I wish he were here right now. 

“Tell me what is going on here?” The Father lifted his hand, and to Anakins surprise, place his bare hand in the blade. There was a screeching, deathly noise that echoed as he continued to hold the lightsaber. Anakins anger was replaced by curiosity and terror.

“Some call us force wielders.” They stood silent for a moment before Father simply pushed the blade back into its hilt still gripped firmly in anakins robotic arm.

“The Jedi have never spoken of you.” Anakin said.

“Few still know of our existence.” Father replied, assure of himself.

Anakin pointed the now deactivated lightsaber towards the door he came out of with frustration written all over his face.

“In that room, my mother came to me. But it wasn’t my mother. It was something else.” The man began to stroke his long white beard as he thought about who it might be. It didn’t take him long to come to the conclusion that it was probably his son.

He went on to explain how him and his children could take on many forms, that they aren’t confined to their human appearance and can take any image of the life force that surrounds them. Anakin was a little confused by this, he’d heard of cloaking oneself in the force and making one appear unnoticeable but changing your form entirely? If he hadn’t just seen his mother turn into a massive bat he’d probably call him senile.

“My children and I can manipulate the force like no other. That’s why it was necessary to withdraw from the temporal world, and live here as anchorites.” Anakin got the sense there was more to this statement than he wasn’t telling.

“As a sanctuary?”

“And a prison...” Anakin could sense the sadness coming off of him. It was obvious he wasn’t lying when he admitted to keeping them all here, he also seemed to have good reason. But this wasn’t enough to make anakin feel sympathy or pity the old man. He still had to get back to Ahsoka and get off this rock.

“You cannot imagine what pain it is to have such love for your children and realize that they could tear the very fabric of our universe.” The more and more he went on the less and less Anakin understood. He vocalized his ignorance and the Father went on to explain that this is the only place that he can control them.

“A family in balance, the light and dark, destruction replaced by creation.” He look a quick glance over his shoulder, emphasizing the ‘destruction’ when he made eye contact. Anakin hadn’t seemed to notice, but he noticed the gentle surge of energy when those words were said. I have more important questions right now.

“Why reveal yourself to us now?” Anakin could tell there was an ulterior motive to having him there, but he hadn’t quite gotten around to figuring out why Ahsoka was dragged into this as well.

The Father turned around and looked begrudgingly at a distant wall.

“There are some who wish to exploit our power. The Sith, are but one.” He said as he kept looking at the same wall. Even though his voice was going in the opposite direction of him, it felt as though he were everywhere. Like his words echoed off of every surface no matter where he turned. Weird.

“When news had reached me that the chosen one had been found..” At this he started to turn his body, locking eyes with Anakin once more before continuing.

“I needed to see for myself.” Great...just great. Anakin was getting pushed further and further with this chosen one prophecy and he hated every moment of it.

“The chosen one is a myth.” He said with a gentle hint of annoyance in his tone.

“Is it?” The Father said like it was a sly remark with a little grin on his face. Something was going on in his mind and whatever it was, Anakin didn’t like it.

“I would very much like to know. Why don’t we find out together? Pass one test, then, you and your friends may leave.” The uneasy feeling in Anakins stomach only grew as The Father kept speaking, but he was in no position to deny him. What harm could one test do? He tried to reason with himself knowing it was only going to end badly.

—

They made their way to this large open space with strange markings on the ground. There was nothing particularly sinister about the area, but the feeling Anakin had earlier was reaching its climax the longer he stayed.

Finally, The Father turned to him. A stern expression and a cold atmosphere enveloped both of them.

“It’s time to face your guilt, and know the truth.” There was loud roaring in the distance and Anakin saw that same bat like creature along with more majestic and gentler looking bird like creature. They both seemed to be crying something in their clutches, and it didn’t take him long to see the face of Ahsoka fighting them to get free. Didn’t take her long to notice him either. ANAKIN!

“Anakin, whatever they want don’t give it to them!” Anakin knew she couldn’t hold out for much longer if he left her like that. He glared at the old man and his anger began to grow and grow, like a tidal wave in the distance.

“Let her go. I will not play your games.” His malicious flares continue to stab into the old man as he replied.

“Oh but I think you will.” The old man began pacing around Anakin as he raised his hand and averted his eyes from Anakins for the briefest of moments.

“I have ordered my children to kill her, question is...” His presence disappeared from behind him and Anakin turned around to find him. His voice came from above him this time.

“What will you do to save her? Will you use your light, or will you finally accept the darkness inside of you?” Anakin didn’t know what to do. Easy way first I suppose.

He used the training he’d been doing his whole life to try and free her, but only the bat thing seemed to be affected by it. The more and more he tried, the more and more annoyed he got to the point where he let out a massive gust of dark side energy. Unfortunately for him, the same thing happened in reverse, only the bird creature was affected this time.

Balance Anakin, you need to learn balance. For some odd reason he remembered the words of his master all those times he’d lecture him about being too emotional. I hate it when you’re right.

That tidal wave from earlier was getting closer and closer the but this time he wasn’t even stopping it. He let everything surge inside him, all the hate and anger for this war, for the Sith, even for the Jedi that forced this prophecy on him. Then the love he felt for his master, his legion, and Ahsoka. They still had no idea what that word even meant, but he knew that with all of his heart and all of him that he could give he loved her.

The night sky came overhead as the dark began to cover him, then the daylight came back just as fast as it left. This cycle of switching between night and day continued and went on for a minute before it finally stopped, and everyone looked at Anakin.

The daylight covered the left side of his body, shining brilliantly like the shining Jedi knight he was. The right side however, was shrouded in darkness, everything about it screamed something dark...and powerful. Finally, he opened his eyes.

The side of his face covered in the light had a shining blue eye, as inviting and kind as they’ve always been. On the right, an ominous yellow glow came forth, harboring the deep anger and hatred that he felt towards all those have have force himself to be something or cause him or others he cared for harm. The scar on his face looked to be oozing with power like the eye it covered.

Ahsoka didn’t know what to do or how to feel but she didn’t have much time to contemplate as the creatures dropped her on the ground. When she looked up at them she saw that they weren’t flapping their wings anymore yet still staying off the ground. 

Before she could even question how they went flying back I to the stone wall at a blinding speed. She quickly snapped her attention back to Anakin, but he hadn’t moved since he opened his eyes. There was a shrill scream the came from the wall and she could see the man and woman that she saw the day before. They were both clutching at their necks.

A shockwave came from Anakin and they both got smashed back into the wall. The energy wasn’t exactly light, but it wasn’t exactly dark either. It was just..power...pure, unadulterated, power, and she was frightened. She spent near countless nights curled up in his arms and kissing him awake. She’s seen him get angry and she’s seen him lose himself, but nothing was like this.

He began walking forward, with each step another shockwave cam and knocked them back. He reached out his hand and Ahsoka was gently lifted to her feet and ushered her close to him until he had his arms wrapped around her protectively.

“Anakin?...” Ahsoka said as she tried her best to get comfortable. She knew it was Anakin, but it didn’t feel like it was just him. It felt like more, so much more.

He never responded to her call, he just kept knocking them back into the wall.

—

After a while he stopped and returned to normal. The Father emerged over the unconscious bodies of his children and started walking toward the Anakin.

“Now you see who you truly are. Only the chose one could tame both my children.” He said as he motioned to their bodies behind him. Anakin was taking deep breaths but kept his eyes away from the old mans.

“I’ve taken your test, now fulfill you’re promise and let us leave.” Anakin was annoyed and tired and just wanted to get back to the temple and sleep next to Ahsoka again.

“Ah but first, you must understand the truth. I wish to speak with him alone, leave us.” He commanded to Ahsoka and the other two who had already gotten up and were leaning against each other. Before she left Ahsoka grabbed Anakins arm and look him in his now regular and knightly blue eyes.

“Don’t trust him.”

“Ya think?” He said playfully, like he didn’t already know this. The Father commanded again for her to leave them, to which she followed this time and started walking away.

“Do you fee you destiny? You must see it now.” The Father, yet again, seemed so sure of himself, like the answers were so obvious they couldn’t be in his face more.

“I am dying, and you must replace me.” Anakin took a step back and look up the the old man like he was joking.

“Replace you? I can’t stay here.”

“But this is yours. It has been foretold.” He sounded so confused, hurt even. Anakin couldn’t stay there and have another prophecy thrown at him.

“The chosen one will remain here to keep my children in balance.” Anakin took another step back and looked at the ground, thinking for a moment before returning the gaze of the old man.

“.......No.”

“I..cannot force you to do this. The choice must be yours, but leave now and your selfishness will haunt you, and the galaxy.” He was towering over Anakin now, staring down at him and pressing those words into his memory. Kriff.

—

“You coming Anakin?” Ahsoka said at the top of the ramp to their ship. He stayed there for a moment, looking out over the area where he used powers he never knew he had, on being he didn’t think deserved it. 

He said nothing as he began to walk up the ramp and towards Ahsoka. He gave her a kiss to try and make them feel better and surprisingly, it worked. They gave each other a relieved smile before walking into the ship together, Anakins arm over Ahsokas shoulder and her arm around his waist. 

“Let’s go home.”

“First bright idea you’ve had since we got here Skyguy.”

“Haha, very funny Snips.”


End file.
